Trials of Paradise
by RegalCarnage19
Summary: The Wave Mission doesn't go exactly as planned and Naruto ends up a long way from home. The real question is can he make it back and more importantly will he even want to? (Rated M for language and lemons) (Discontinued and Rewritten)
1. Welcome to Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, pretty sure that's obvious but still has to be said!**

**AN. Hey, welcome to my second story, if you are visiting from ABP (my other story) well hello again!**

**So this story was a request from a buddy as well as a test for myself (never written this kind of fic) so I hope it goes well. Now if you are from ABP, followed me because of ABP, or think this story will be like ABP I want to set expectations.**

**THIS WILL NOT BE LIKE THAT!**

**It might have some of the same vibes in regards to how it is written but this story is much more relaxed, and a bit less heavy on the details (its also kinda smut so there is that BIG plot point). I want to say that early on so I don't have people going "Wow this is a big departure from your other story!"**

**I know that is the point lol.**

**Anywho an easy way to tell if you should read this is if you pass this checklist!**

**1\. You are 18**

**2\. You like Naruto**

**3\. You like me ;3 (Optional)**

**4\. You don't mind bad/lewd words**

**5\. You're cool with smut**

**6\. You don't care much for if a story follows canon to the letter**

**If you pass that you will likely at least be willing to consider this story passable and I count that as a win!**

**If you want an actual story I really do recommend you go check out my other one this is just a time killer and a little something I threw together at request!**

**Anywho enough talk, enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto groaned in discomfort as he slowly regained consciousness, his head pounding angrily causing him to wince in pain. His clothes felt like lead weights upon his weakened body and the chill of the air lashed at him without mercy.

He cracked his eyes open slowly and was greeted to the sight of the full moon hanging over him, bathing his tired body in its luminescent rays the stars dotted a clear sky their shine contrasting against the void.

He'd almost be awestruck at the sight if he didn't feel like he'd just been put through a blender.

Slowly pushing himself up despite his body's protest he took a moment to check his surroundings, immediately taking notice of the sandy bank he now found himself upon he looked out and to his building concern, he saw only the rippling blackness of a vast ocean stretching to the horizon.

Swiveling around he looked behind him hoping to find any familiar landmarks or signs of civilization but instead found only the looming shadows of towering trees that made the ones around his village look like twigs in comparison.

He felt his breathing quicken panic setting in as he tried desperately to recall just how he'd gotten here, wherever the hell here actually was, the last thing he'd remembered was sailing to Wave with his team while they escorted some drunk old bridge builder back home...

His eyes widened and confusion turned to horror, as the pieces swiftly fell into place.

_***Flashback start***_

_Naruto watched quietly from the deck of the dingy ship their client Tazuna had secured for them to sneak into Wave, apparently, some shipping tycoon named Gato was preventing anyone from entering or leaving the country so if they wanted to get in they would have to sail through the open waters surrounding the country._

_Tazuna assured them that he'd escaped using this trick and that as long as they were careful things would turn out fine and once his bridge was finished people would be able to enter and leave without crossing the sea._

_His team sat quietly on the deck of the ship, they didn't speak the need for silence demanded they keep all conversations to a minimum and eager to excel in their first real assignment the three of them made their best efforts._

_Even with his reputation the desire to prove himself had been more than enough motivation to temper his boisterous behavior and instead sat close to the railing the old boat carve a path through the gentle waves._

_He idly wondered what it would be like to live out on the ocean, he doubted it beat out becoming Hokage but he had to admit there was something truly beautiful and soothing about sailing._

_Maybe one day he would come back and try it himself?_

_Naruto was broken from his thoughts as he noticed their ship slowly being enveloped in a sudden rolling fog, he watched as even the rising waves were consumed, the wet smack of water hitting the hull of the boat the only sign of their presence._

_His vision obscured he turn his attention back to the deck, and to his growing fear he could not spot them through the thick fog, his orders forbid him from calling out to them, and the idea of jeopardizing their lives forced him to slowly make his way around the circumference of the ship using the nearby railing to guide him._

_"Sakura-chan, are you still there?" He whispered trying to keep his voice low._

_No answer..._

_"Teme, where are you?" He tried again swallowing his pride as he quietly called for his second teammate._

_Again no answer..._

_He could see the door that led to the lower half of the ship and he didn't want to let go of the railing in fear of losing the only bit of guidance he had._

_**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**_

_Naruto had no time to react as suddenly the ship lurched to the side the sound of groaning metal rung through the air like the wail of a wounded animal._

_Unprepared he lost his grip on the railing and was sent tumbling along the deck before slamming into the side of the cabin entrance. His vision swam with stars at the impact but he was given no time to recover as the boat shook violently once more._

_What the hell was that?!_

_"-ruto! Naruto where are you?!" The panicked voice of Sakura screeched out into the mist._

_"Sakura-chan I'm here!" He called out desperately searching for any sign of pink but all he could see was the suffocating haze._

_He could hear her rushed footsteps and he felt hope rise in his heart at her approach._

_He could faintly make out her form and he reached out to her, she was so close!_

_The ship gave another loud groan and rumbled heavily, he heard Sakura shriek in fear as the ship lurched violently once more and in an instant, Naruto felt his body fly, the unsettling feeling of weightlessness setting upon him as he careened up and through the air._

_He faintly heard Sakura shout his name once again before he felt his body crash harshly into the frigid waters below that quickly swallowed him dragging him under. He tried vainly to orient himself but the salty sea water stung harshly at his eyes, his lungs were rapidly filling with water as he clawed angrily in an attempt to reach the surface, his muscles burned and his blood boiled as each stroke grew weaker and weaker as what little oxygen he had left his body._

_His eyes lids grew heavy and his vision darkened, his last sight being the torn and warped remains of their ship sinking around him..._

***Flashback end***

"Kakashi...Sasuke...Sakura-chan..."

Naruto held his face in his hands his body trembled at the thought that his team might not have survived whatever had attacked them.

"No, I refuse to believe that they didn't make it!" He shot up, "If I survived then they must have too!"

Kakashi had to have been able to save them, he'd just gotten unlucky! Once he had his bearings he could find a way back to Konoha and meet up with them again!

The chilly night air harshly reminded him that his clothes were still soaked and that if he didn't find shelter soon than he'd likely freeze by morning. He quickly removed his jacket and tied it around his waist.

Plus it would help to take his mind off things for a bit.

"Alright, first things first I need some kind of shelter."

Naruto weighed the pros and cons of staying on the beach versus entering the towering forest behind him. On one hand, the beach offered him greater visibility compared to the dense foliage of the trees that could be hiding any number of hungry creatures. He also had a clear view of the ocean which would allow him to see any passing ships that could potentially take him back to Konoha's borders if possible.

However, the sands offered no real shelter and he didn't think burying himself in the grains would prove particularly beneficial or practical.

The forest, on the other hand, while more dangerous likely contained all the essentials he would need to get himself situated plus he would need to go in there eventually regardless.

_Maybe compromise was due?_

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Immediately ten copies of the blond appeared before him in a cloud of smoke that quickly dissipated. The clones lined up and awaited instructions from their commander.

"Alright, I need you half of you to start gathering materials from inside the forest to build a shelter and the other half to help me clear out a spot between them." He barked out

"Hai!" The ten clones bellowed out at once before breaking off into two groups of five to begin their tasks.

Thank Kami for shadow clones!

_***An hour later***_

It had taken some time but he had managed to create a rudimentary shelter out of some branches, leaves, and vines his clones had managed to gather up. It wasn't perfect by any means but it would serve to keep him somewhat safe until he had a better idea of his next move.

He'd started a small fire to warm himself and help dry his clothing seeing as he didn't have much else on him he needed to keep what he did have somewhat intact.

Despite his reputation, he wasn't some kind of idiot, he just didn't enjoy things that weren't practical. Why did he need to know what jutsu the Shodai used? The man had died like forever ago!

Survival knowledge, on the other hand, had a lot of applications and so he actually bothered to show up to some of those lessons.

Naruto yawned loudly, the events of the past twenty-four hours finally seemed to catch up with him and the heat of the fire spurred him to rest his battered body.

Crawling into his little hovel he curled up on his new bed of leaves, the residual heat of the dying flame offered him enough warmth to bear the night's frigid breeze.

He fell quickly into a dreamless sleep as exhaustion finally overtook him...

Naruto grunted softly as the warmth of the morning sun washed over his body, its rays rapidly piercing the small openings in his roof and dispelling the lingering chill from the night prior much to his relief.

He didn't have any blankets or coverings on him so he'd take whatever he could get at this point.

Stretching his cramped limbs with a series of pops and cracks he crawled out of his makeshift hovel and out onto the now warm sands. Taking a moment to look around he could actually appreciate the beauty the beach provided.

No longer freezing and panicked he'd almost think he'd washed ashore a tropical paradise, the waves calmly lapping at the shore and the sight of gulls in the air made for an ideal picturesque landscape.

The rumbling of his stomach broke him from his observations broke him from his thought however and reminded him that he had not eaten in at least a day. His last meal had been a packet of instant ramen he'd cooked up before setting sail.

Ugh, no ramen...

Slapping his cheeks he snapped himself back to the present, he needed food and he needed it fast!

He could have some clones begin constructing some rudiments fishing rods and in the meantime, he could see about hunting some of the native wildlife or at least finding some fruits to keep his energy up.

He was suddenly very grateful he hadn't decided to skip over the shadow clone jutsu.

With a brief pulse of chakra, three clones appeared in front of him each ready for orders though he noticed like himself they were slumped over and nowhere near as healthy looking as the last batch he'd made.

He _really_ needed food.

"Okay, you three already know we won't last much longer at this rate so you all need to make at least four fishing rods. If I can't find anything to eat we can at least hopefully fall back on some little fish to tide us over until I can think of something else." He explained.

"What about bait boss?" Asked the clone farthest to the left.

Naruto thought for a moment before answering, "Your best bet would be checking the dirt around the forest entrance and using any bugs or critters you can catch. If you manage to catch enough we can use the spare fish to lure in some so of the bigger ones."

The three clones nodded and quickly set off to collect the material they would need to make the rods. The desire for breakfast was a strong motivator.

Even if they conveniently forgot only the original would actually be getting to eat.

With his clones on building duty, Naruto prepared himself for his forest expedition. Thankfully his kunai and shuriken holsters had remained sealed and intact so he at least didn't have to fashion any hunting tools at the moment.

Looking at the ever intimidating tower of trees he clutched his kunai in his hand before entering the darkness, the thick canopy working to block the piercing rays of the sun.

He kinda wished he'd stayed on rod making duty but he wasn't going to let a creepy ass forest get the best of him!

_He was Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!_

* * *

**"What the hell is up with these trees!"**

Naruto actually enjoyed being out in nature, despite his usual behavior even he could appreciate peace and quiet from time to time and in his youth he'd often sneak out of the village walls and explore the woodlands surround his home.

This forest made the one back home look like a meadow at best!

The trees seemed to stretch on forever, their towering forms loomed above him, almost as if they were watching him as he made his way along the forest floor and the further he went the more twisted and gnarled they seemed to become.

Was this a haunted forest? Where there ghosts here?!

Pushing that unpleasant thought away he kept on the lookout for any signs of food or animal tracks but found very little luck with either. The thick canopy resulted in poor lighting and even if he could see up into the leaves he doubted he would be able to climb down while holding anything.

All in all, he felt pretty helpless right now.

"Note to self when I make it back brush up on survival guid-_ack_!" His words were cut off as he suddenly crashed face first into the dirt, the mushy ground splattering his face.

Growling lowly he wiped the muck off his face and looked down at what had tripped him and his previous irritation suddenly found itself replaced by excitement.

On the floor next to him was a small outcrop of rounded mushrooms, not ideal but it was better than literally nothing.

The question was were they poisonous?

He really should have paid attention when Iruka covered stuff like this...

"I wonder if I can just tank the side effects?" His healing was pretty good but then again if he got sick he would be on his own.

**_*snap!*_**

The sound of a branch snapping was the only warning he got before something collided harshly with his body sending him rolling along the floor his limbs flailing aimlessly in the air before crashing into one of the many trees nearby with a harsh thunk!

"Owww..." He groaned and slumped against the tree, his vision filled with stars as he tried to see just what had launched him from his previous position.

"_**Grrrrrr****!**_" A low rumbling growl that echoed in his chest sped up the process and he quickly snapped out of his stupor and laid his eyes upon his assailant.

"You can't be serious..."

Before him, crouched on all fours was a massive tiger like creature, its fangs bared in an impressive display of intimidation while razor-sharp claws dug large gashes into the ground beneath it. Its ominous green eyes were practically glowing in the almost twilight dusk of the forest floor.

Now tigers weren't new to Naruto, but tigers that were larger than freaking bears?!

Nope, no thank you.

So he did what any sensible person confronted with a massive snarling predator that wants to eat your face would do.

He hauled ass!

Rolling onto his feet he began sprinting in the opposite direction of the beast who itself wasted no time in charging after its prey determined to rip the life out of it at any cost.

Sending his leftover chakra to his legs Naruto weaved between the trees and vines his heart pounding of the thundering steps of the enraged cat behind him drew ever closer.

He tried everything, zigzagging back and forth hoping to slow the beast's momentum, bouncing off trees in an attempt to confuse it, even throwing some shuriken at the damn thing but nothing worked!

His energy was too low to make any more clones and he was slowing down, he could almost feel the heavy breaths upon his neck and knew if he turned around now all that awaited him was death.

He didn't want to die, he hadn't accomplished anything!

He would never get to kick Sasuke's ass, he would never have a date with Sakura, he would never get to become Hokage!

But worst of all...he'd never get to have a family, truthfully the one thing he had wanted more than anything else.

All gone because of an overgrown house cat.

A single tear fell from his eye as the last of his energy gave out and a searing pain ripped itself into his back, behind him a spray of blood coated the once green grass and his body dropped once more rolling along the ground.

He could only watch in agonized silence as the great beast slowly approached his downed and bleeding form, saliva dripping from its open jaw at the smell of fresh blood.

I'm sorry...Sakura-chan...teme...old man...everyone...

His vision was growing dark and he felt cold, he felt tired.

He just wanted to sleep...

"I hope you choke on my spine!" He spat one defiant glob of blood at the creature and through the pain smirked as it landed in the beast eye, pissing it off further.

Good, at least he can say he got the last laugh.

He watched as the beast raised its paw, claws fully extended and swung at him once more. He could see it all in slow motion and accepted it, not happily but what could he do?

However, the blow never landed and to his shock the beast fell over still, it arm crashing with a dull thud into the ground next to his head. It's face frozen in its final expression of wrath, though the once vibrant green sheen of its eyes was now dulled and lifeless.

Behind the now dead tiger, he could faintly make out a towering humanoid figure standing over him, piercing red eyes the only distinct feature he could make out with his own vision growing dark.

Maybe if he wasn't bleeding out he might have panicked but everything felt so could and he felt too numb to care anymore.

"Thank...you..."

And with those final words, he allowed darkness to consume him once more, never noticing his broken body being gently lifted off the ground and carried off deeper into the forest.

* * *

The first things Naruto noticed when he came too was that one, he was either still alive or death was a lot like living and two, his back really freaking hurt at the moment.

Maybe some more sleep would help, yeah...

Snuggling into the soft bedspread beneath him he began to drift off once more his sore body reveling in the comfort it had been denied for the past few days. Nothing beat a nice warm bed...

Hold on...

Bed?

Naruto opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings and to his surprise, he was indeed on some sort of makeshift bedding. To his left a small fire burned gently, offering him just enough warmth to be comfy but not enough to burn him.

Looking around he found himself surrounded by stone walls covered in mounted furs and large animal hides. Before him, was what he guessed might be an entrance way or maybe an exit way. Was he in a cave? How had he gotten here?

The last thing he remembered was the death stare of the creature that had nearly killed him...and the large figure!

Had whoever that was brought him here?

He looked down and saw that his old shirt and jacket had been removed likely destroyed and in their place, a makeshift mesh of leaves and vines were wrapped around his body almost like bandages.

So not only had they taken him in but they had nursed him as well...

He didn't see anyone in the cave with him though, maybe they'd stepped out?

He tried to get up but nearly screamed when a sudden pain shot through his back. He fell backward onto the makeshift bed and held back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Okay so no getting up for him apparently!

Taking a few deep breaths he calmed himself down, and slowly his body relaxed as well the searing pain dissolving into a dull throbbing.

Better but still awful if he was being honest.

His complaints were interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching from the shadowed darkness of the caves entryway, he turned his head in both curiosity and slight apprehension as the memory of those piercing red eyes return in his mind.

A dull thud reached his ears as thought a heavy item had just been dropped unceremoniously onto the floor and the vaguely familiar sound of cloth shuffling.

The suspense was killing him, he wasn't known for being patient or quiet for that matter and he honestly doubted whoever was hidden away was going to harm him after going through all this trouble.

"Hello?" He called out tentatively, his voice a bit weaker than usual but he paid it no mind, "Are you the one who saved me?"

The shuffling abruptly stopped and the cave went quiet once more. Naruto peered into the darkness with uncertainty, perhaps opening his big mouth wasn't the best move.

_***tap...tap...tap***_

The sound of footsteps began again and slowly a figure emerged from the darkness and into the gentle glow of the campfire.

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally caught sight of the first person he'd seen since he washed ashore.

Though he wasn't sure if the term person really applied here...

He had been expecting some kind of hermit, a wizened old man who lived hidden away in a deep forest or maybe a strong hunter who preferred the dangers of the wilds.

"What are you?..."

The figure was unquestionably female but that's where normal ended and outlandish began. Unlike his own tan and pinkish skin, hers was a rich crimson, vibrant and accentuated by the burning embers beside him. She stood tall, taller than anyone he'd ever met before somewhere in the six-foot range if not bigger.

Her body was toned and he trace the individual contours of her muscles, it didn't help that much of her body was on display being covered up by little more than vine bindings and leaves.

Despite the blood loss he couldn't help but blush a little bit at he revealing attire that did nothing to hide her rather large chest, wide hips or shapely legs. Though despite that what caught his attention most was her face.

Those ruby red eyes that had hovered over were on full display, in the light they looked more orange than red but had an enchanting yet haunting quality that tore at him. Her plump dark lips brought his attention to a single fang peeking out from just beneath but none of that compared to her most defining trait in his opinion.

Her horns.

Proudly jutting out from her were two thick red protrusions each coming to rest a little bit over the top of her head. At their points, red mixed and faded into black decoration. Covering them was a short messy mop of spiky black hair that reached down to her shoulders, wild and untamed.

Never in his life had he seen anyone quite like her, he was afraid but at the same time, there was something fascinating about her.

Now if only she'd stop looking at him like that...

His savior's eyes were narrowed and her mouth was set in a frown as she stared down at him, he was suddenly very cognizant of the difference in height between them and her heavy glare sent shivers down his spine.

The two stared at one another in silence, fearful blue eyes locked with impassive red. Neither said anything but rather just took the time to study one another comparing and contrasting.

At last one of them broke the silence.

"Why have you come into my territory? Have you no sense or were you under the impression you could remove me with you _pitiful_ strength?!" The large woman stepped closer her once impassive gaze growing suspicious and demanding.

If only he knew what the _heck_ she was talking about?

Finding his own voice he replied, "Hey! Firstly, I didn't know anyone lived here I was just looking for something to eat! Secondly, who are you calling pitiful?!"

He hated being called weak, he'd spent his whole life being told he'd never amount to anything and this..._lady_? Wanted to judge him without even knowing him?!

She scoffed as though she didn't believe him, "Were you so blind that you couldn't see the markings on the trees? I own this forest and I don't plan on losing it to some brat!"

Naruto sat up once more and ignoring the pain in his back he spoke through ground teeth, "I don't want your stupid forest! I didn't come here to take anything I am stuck here!"

He would have said more but the burning grew overwhelming and he was forced to lay back once more his breathing labored as intense pain racked at his body.

His interrogator said nothing for a few moments before walking over to his bed and sitting down next to him watching him once more as he fought to bring his body back under control.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, "This place is not kind to the weak and merciful..." she paused as if struggling to find the right words, "I was fearful that'd I'd made a mistake bringing you here...it would not be the first time..."

Up close he could now see her body was not unblemished but covered in little nicks and scars some larger some small each a sign of the life she lived.

Wonderful, now he somehow felt like the bad guy.

"Look, I'm sorry too." He said meeting her eyes again, "You went through a lot of trouble to save me and I haven't been very appreciative, can we maybe start over?"

She considered his words and nodded a small smile on her face.

He smiled back, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, thank you again for saving my life."

"Na-ru-to" she played with his name rolling it around her tongue before nodding, "My name is Mojiri but my mother used to call me Mochi." She said.

"That's kinda cute, hehe Mochi-chan~" He teased thought he had to laugh a when somehow she managed to get more red if that was possible.

"B-Be silent Naruto! My name is neither cute nor amusing!" She huffed and looked away from him while he laughed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself." He chuckled once more before grimacing as the pain returned.

"You are still hurt, please try and relax I have made something to sooth the pain." She pulled out a wooden bowl with a mushy paste like substance inside, "If you can I would ask that you roll onto your stomach so that I may apply it."

If it would help take this pain away he'd gladly do whatever she wanted.

With a little bit of work he'd managed to roll himself over without too much hassle and allowed Mochi to undo his bindings, he winced as some of the blood-soaked leaves fell to the floor. He really didn't want to imagine how bad it looked back there.

Mochi than surprised him and hoisted herself onto the back of his legs, her plush but firm thighs resting softly against his own as she leaned over him, he could feel the latent strength she kept tucked away but her skin was surprisingly soft...

_Stop thinking about it, you don't have the required amount of blood for it!_

"This will likely sting a bit a first but it will help Naruto so please bear with me." She said covering her hands in the mush.

"I trust you Mochi-chan"

She hummed and with a small count, she began lightly rubbing the paste into the four large gashes into his back, blowing cool breaths of air softy along her path as she worked her way across his back.

How he'd survived she honestly didn't know.

Beneath her Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the medicine did its work, she definitely hadn't been lying about the stinging though he would have compared it more to a stabbing sort of pain.

Eventually, however, the pain died down replaced by a pleasant chilly sensation, like flipping to the cold side of a pillow in summer. Mochi's hands like the rest of her were oddly soft but still firm as she kneaded the mixture into his wounds.

"How do you feel, Naruto?"

"A lot better, whatever that stuff is it works way better than pain meds we have back home." Nothing he ever got at the hospital worked that fast.

Mochi continued to rub at his back, "Where are you from Naruto? You said you were stuck here was this not your intended destination? She questioned.

He shook his head and frowned into his arms, "No, the ship I was on was attacked I got thrown into the ocean. I was originally headed to Wave Country before we were sunk..."

Mochi blinked, "I've never heard of Wave Country before is that your home?"

Once again he shook his head, "No my home is Fire Country, I'm from Konoha."

Mochi was silent for a few moments before tentatively replying, "I don't think I've heard of either of those places Naruto..."

That bit of info set him on edge, he could understand not knowing about Wave according to Tazuna it wasn't all the big or popular even before Gato took over but not knowing Konoha, one of the strongest villages on the continent"

That spelled trouble.

"Do the names, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, or Iwa ring any bells, Mochi-chan?" She had to know at least one of the big five?! Even he knew them and he was the deadlast!

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't know any of those places," She said her tone apologetic.

"...Mochi-chan...what is this place called?" Maybe if he knew he could try and piece together a map from his limited geographical knowledge.

"I'm not sure if you're village had a different name for it but mother always referred to here as 'Paradise'."

Paradise?

_**WHERE THE HECK WAS THAT?!**_

"Are there any other people here, Mochi?" Maybe someone else might know more?

He could feel her shifting, she had begun wrapping him in a fresh set of bindings during their talk, she worked quietly for a moment before answering.

"There are other inhabitants on this island but," She paused as if unhappy with her own answer, "They do not look like you Naruto and many are not particularly welcoming to strangers..."

He wanted to ask what she meant but remembered how different the two of them looked, if she said they didn't look like him...

"Have you ever met someone who looked like me?"

"No, some that come close but you are the only one of your kind here to my knowledge."

The two were silent for a long time after that, Naruto lost in his own thoughts and Mochi respectful of the situation her whiskered guest had found himself in.

She laid a small wooden bowl in front of him with what appeared to be a soup or stew inside.

"It is late and you'll need food to keep your strength up if you want to recover." She spoke rather softly for a woman of her size and stature, "I can't offer you much to help but you may stay until you feel capable of setting out on your own...if you wish to do so I mean." She said though he caught the slight pause she took at the end.

He said a small thanks and slowly began eating the food she'd offered him. it was good but his mind was too occupied to compliment her.

He was stranded on an unknown island, with dangerous creatures, no directions, and no clue what to do next...

_Why was it always him?_

Things never seemed to go his way, that much he'd come to terms with but this? This was a step beyond, he'd lost his home, his possessions, what few friends he did have, and his dream.

What did he have left? His life?

His life had been shit from the beginning! A raging demon had been shoved into his gut, his parents had either abandoned him or died leaving him an orphan, his village hated him almost universally for something he didn't even do!

He had no talent as a ninja, his classmates thought he was a joke, and even his own team never seemed to care all that much about him unless it was to berate him for his shortcomings.

And now he was stuck Kami knows where

"It's just not fair..."

He sighed and finished his meal before sliding settling back down onto his bed, the dying embers of the fire almost symbolic of his own will.

Fading.

He closed his eyes and drifted off, when would the nightmares end?

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since that first night and he had finally recovered enough to move about with minimal pain much to his relief though Mochi didn't know that yet and he planned on surprising her with the knowledge.

Mochi, true to her word had, in fact, allowed him to stay in her rather sizable home much to his gratitude since having some kind of bedding was much better than the leaf pile he'd made before.

To be honest he owed her a lot...

He'd fallen into depression after that first night, he couldn't sleep, he could barely eat, and he rarely spoke.

He was lost, not just physically but mentally as well...he had no dream, no goals, no aspirations, and despite what people might think even his positivity had limits.

Mochi had been his light in the darkness and as corny as it sounded it was completely true. She'd put up with his moodiness, she kept him clean and fed, and she never stopped talking to him even when he ignored her. She just kept pushing, every night she'd apply the medicine and tell him about her hunts, her thoughts and opinions and little by little she'd convince him to share a bit with her.

He'd resisted at first but with no one else around he caved, he told her of the pranks he pulled and his mischievous streak that earned him the title of 'Prank King'. He told of his favorite foods, his love of ramen and all its flavors and the kindly Ichiraku family that always served him and his Jiji who would take him for walks around the village on his birthday.

Then he told of her of his childhood of the glares and harsh whispers...

He told her of the neglect and abuse and how he'd smile even while he was falling apart inside, how he had no friends, no family, just small pockets where he could take shelter for a few precious moments before he was thrown back to the wolves once more.

She'd listened to it all and she met his sadness and his rage with open arms.

Literally, she'd held him that entire night.

He could never repay her, she wasn't obligated to do anything but still, she went above and beyond for him.

He didn't think he could ever repay her...

***tap...tap...tap...***

The familiar sound of bare feet walking along stone hit his ears and he shot out of bed, he wanted to surprise her with his mostly healed condition but all thoughts of that went out the window when his friend limped into the cave.

_She was injured and badly!_

"Mochi-chan!" he cried and ran to her side quickly adjusting her so she could lean on his side, he didn't care that he was getting blood on him right now she was more important!

"Hnnn...Naru...you can walk?" her normally soft voice was guttural and pained as she looked down at his smaller frame.

She took to calling him Naru after a few days of his teasing, he didn't hate the name but it made him sound like a baby but he'd allowed it as a gesture of their friendship.

"Less talking Mochi-chan!" The two stumbled over to Mochi's large bed and gently laid her down.

He inspected her wound and found a few slash marks against her torso, he wasn't sure if this was the work of another forest creature or one of the less friendly inhabitants but he would worry about that later.

He had to save her first!

He quickly went to work cleaning her wounds with a pale of water washing away the excess blood and giving him a clear view of the wounds, thankfully they weren't in too deep and she had tougher than average skin.

"Naru...I'm glad...you are well." She muttered the blood loss leaving her dizzy and lightheaded.

"Well, you took such good care of me so now let me return the favor." He quickly coated his hands in the same paste that she had made for him and began rubbing it into her wounds earning a strangled hiss from his patient.

"Sorry, I know this hurts but you'll feel better soon so just hang in there." He ran his hands along the wounds making sure to cover every inch just as she'd done for him.

"I trust...Naru..." She whispered and relaxed her body as the mixture began to soothe her.

He worked for what felt like hours, his own injuries flaring up but he promptly ignored them in favor of continuing his current task. As far as he was concerned he'd suffer any pain to keep her safe.

He owed her at least that much.

* * *

Mojiri slowly opened her eyes, rouge rays from the sun snuck their way inside offering just enough light to see but not enough to be blinding in any way. She looked around and came face to face with the familiar sights of her home. Fur lined walls and mounted trophies assured her she was safely within the boundaries of her sanctuary.

But she couldn't remember walking back, her memories of the prior night were muddled and she wasn't sure when she'd returned.

She turned and had to bite her lip to keep from shouting in shock.

Beside her resting on a makeshift chair next to her bed was Naruto, his head was resting next to her arm and he clutched her hand in his as though she was his lifeline. She could see small bags under his eyes as though he'd slept poorly if he even slept at all, around him bloody leaves and vines were scattered along the floor...

her eyes widened as bits and pieces of her memory returned, she recalled stumbling back home after seeing off a challenger. She had won but had been injured and only just managed to limp back to the cave, she remembered Naruto yelling and helping her to bed and his fussing as he took care of her...

_Had he stayed up all night?_

She looked at his sleeping form once more and couldn't help but feel touched. She had lived alone for a long time, ever since her mother died she had been on her own just trying to survive and for a while, she was content with that.

But eventually, she grew lonely...

She had tried to explore and meet others but trust was in short supply and few had taken to her offer of friendship, too paranoid to believe in such a thing.

Others had played her in turn, pretending to be friendly only to strike when her back was turned in hopes of securing her territory for themselves.

Those had always hurt the most.

Not because they were sneak attacks but because they always got her hopes up. She always believed that maybe she'd finally be free of the crushing silence only to have her hopes shattered and her body broken.

So instead she'd grown cold, she stopped trusting and in turn, grew stronger than ever!

But no amount of strength filled that emptiness she felt...

Then she'd found him.

Bleeding out on the floor about to be killed, she hadn't even meant to save him, really she was just taking advantage of distracted prey and by coincidence, he happened to still be alive.

She had debated leaving him, she knew better than to have sympathy for that which she did not know but she couldn't help but want to try. He was so small and so frail compared to her, she saw so much anguish in his eyes when he'd looked up certain of his own demise that she could stop herself from taking him in her arms.

She'd treated him as best she could but while she did a part of her was screaming at her, telling her that he would turn his back on her the moment he was capable of it. She didn't want to believe that, she wanted to have faith one last time!

When she heard his story she felt a connection with him, he knew what she felt he understood better than anyone else she'd met ever had and that gave her hope. Hope that maybe she wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

He could have killed her that night, she couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted too but he hadn't.

He'd stayed by her side...

She felt her face flush as she stared at him, he was so different from her in so many ways that made her heart race. His white skin that stood in stark contrast to her vermillion coloration, his blue eyes that reminded her of the ocean that surrounded the island and deep enough to get lost in if she wasn't careful.

His sunny blond hair stood out when compared to her raven colored locks, she would sometimes run her hands through it when he slept though she'd never tell him that.

The difference in their sizes was something she took quiet pleasure in, he was so small compared to her she just wanted to scoop him into her arms and hold him.

She'd never felt like this before, she wanted to be near him all the time but she didn't know why and whenever she looked at him her body grew warmer than any fire.

She needed to clear her head and think...

Removing herself from his grasp she adjusted her bindings and carefully picked up the sleeping blond and placed him in his bed, she spent the morning cleaning up, removing the dirty sheets and leftover splatters of muck before grabbing her spear and walking to the entrance of her home.

She spared one look back at the sleeping boy and basked in the ever growing heat spreading through her body.

If he was still here when she returned than she knew what she would do, if not then she'd cherish the memories until her own demise.

She then walked out leaving a slumbering Naruto none the wiser.

Naruto paced back and forth throughout the cave his brow furled in worry as the sky grew dark above him, the beauty of the night was lost on him as he searched for any sight of his wayward companion.

He'd woken up to find the cave cleaned and Mochi missing which had immediately set him on edge, in his mind she had no business being up and about after her close call yesterday!

He wanted to go out and find her but he didn't want to risk getting lost or attacked again if she was going to return it was best to wait here.

And so he did, occupying himself with light training and cooking a small meal he sat and waited for her to return his anxiety growing with every hour that passed.

What is she had gotten hurt again? Would she be able to make it back in time?!

He didn't want to think about it...

_***tap...tap...tap...***_

His head snapped back and his fears melted away replaced by relief and happiness.

Mochi stood proudly in the entrance way, the dangling body of another tiger draped over her shoulder and her spear gripped tightly in her free hand. The two stared at one another before he broke into movement.

"Mochi-chan!" he shot up and ran to greet her, wrapping his arms carefully around her midsection as he embraced the tall woman, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

Mochi looked down at him and but still said nothing, gently removing his arms she ignored his confused and slightly hurt look and set the tiger down and placed her spear in its usual place by her bed before sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

"Mochi-chan are you oka-_mmph!_"

His words were cut off as the larger woman pulled him into her lap pressed her lips against his in a fierce kiss, his mind shut down as her tongue invaded his mouth and claimed it for her own, sweeping over every nook and cranny it could find.

Her larger tongue coiled around his like a snake, wrapping the smaller appendage up with ease and dominating the kiss. Her saliva mixed with his connecting them further, deeper as she hungrily attacked his mouth.

Eventually, the need for air became too great and she released him with the only moment of the heated moment was thin trail of their combined saliva bridging the two.

His mind struggled to reboot, what the hell just happened?!

"M-Mochi-chan w-what was that?..." He stuttered his face turning almost as red as her skin, he could still taste her!

Mochi herself was no better, the heat in her body had grown from a small fire into a blazing inferno as she looked into the flush face of her housemate. His delicate pure skin turning a prominent crimson and his warm blue eyes glossed over in confusion but slight lust.

She licked her lips and held him closer, pressing him into her swelling breasts and nibbled at his ear, "That, was me staking my claim~"

"C-Claim?!"

She nodded and rubbed his whiskers softly earning a pleasured shiver from the smaller boy, "I've made a decision," she said looking into his eyes, "Life on this island is cruel and often short and I care for you more than I've cared for anyone in a long time, Naru..."

She suddenly sounded so vulnerable, her earlier bravado gone she whispered quietly as she held him, "I know this is sudden, I know I'm not the prettiest or the softest looking female but I can't help it..."

He could feel her shaking as she spoke and initially he once again wrapped his arms around her, "Mochi..."

She sighed, "If you don't feel the same I understand but I had to tell you... I hope you don't hate me..."

He pulled out of her embrace and looked up into her eyes, her normally firey gaze was subdued and he could see everything, her fear, her loneliness, and her love.

"Stupid Mochi-chan springing this on me..."

"I'm sorr-_mmph!_"

He silenced her apology with a kiss of his own, this time he gave her a taste of her own medicine.

His tongue parted her lips with no resistance and he explored all she had to offer, just as she'd done he tasted all he that he could mapping out her mouth just by touch he poured his own feelings into the kiss.

Mochi moaned as his tongue overpowered hers, her mind melting in the combined joy of his acceptance and the pleasure his mouth working against hers.

Again the two parted for air and looked at one another, their faces flush from the heat but loving smiles were exchanged between them.

_***Full Lemon Warning***_

* * *

"Naru...will you please take me as yours?" Mochi pressed herself up against him and panted into his ear, she ground her body against his desperately seeking to drive herself as close to him as possible.

"If that is what you want Mochi-chan." His hands roamed all over her flesh rubbing against her toned stomach before rising and sinking into the soft and supple curvature of her clothed breasts, she felt hot to the touch but not unpleasant rather an inviting heat.

Too lost in his touch she could only nod and once more capture her newfound lover in a heated kiss, their tongues battling for supremacy while their hands grabbed and fondled anything they could reach.

Naruto grabbed Mochi's chest binding and ripped them off with a quick tug exposing her now stiff, maroon colored nipples into the open air, he quickly grabbed the leftmost one and began pinching and teasing the stiff appendage earning moans of approval from the now lust driven woman.

Breaking the kiss he leaned down and took the right nipple into his mouth sucking and kissing it while his free hand continued to play with the left. Mochi pushed her breast further into his mouth filling it with more tit flesh and letting out silent screams of pleasure as he played with her body.

_She loved him, she loved him so much!_

"Naru! Naru! I-I'm gonna..._KYAAAA!_" She didn't get to finish as the pressure in her body erupted, she could feel her loincloth growing wet and her fluids running down her legs onto the stone floor below.

With an audible pop, Naruto removed his mouth from her breast and leaned back enjoying the look of intense pleasure that had settled on her face, her head was dropping to the side, her eyes glazed over and a happy grin on her face as she looked back at him.

It looks like all that research he'd done hadn't gone to waste, and he supposed growing up in the red light district had its advantages.

But she wasn't satisfied yet, the heat was returning stronger than before!

"Naru, I need more~" she purred her eyes alight with hunger.

"Greedy woman." He rolled his eyes but he wasn't going to deny her, "get on the bed."

She obeyed without hesitation, carefully removing him from her lap, though she made sure to pepper his face in little kisses before she crawled into her large bed sprawling out and leaving herself completely open to him her only remaining piece of clothing being the now drenched loincloth.

Kami she was beautiful...

Crawling up after her he set himself on her stomach and leaned over her, and gently trailed kisses along her body.

One kiss for each of her beautiful horns.

A soft kiss over each of her lovely eyes and adorable nose.

A kiss for her rosy cheeks and supple lips.

Mochi was in heaven and hell, his ministrations stroking her affection and inflaming her passion.

_She'd get him back for this!_

He slid further down trailing kisses along the length of her neck and of course gave each of her bountiful breasts a bit of love, flicking her proud standing nipples with his tongue briefly before continuing on.

He traced a finger along every ab before stopping to kiss her latest injury, earning him a particularly heavy shiver from Mochi before at last arriving at his destination.

He slid the now useless loincloth off of partner and stared at the puffy and gushing sight before him, above it a small but neatly trimmed tuft of black hair rested as a topper.

"Naru, don't stare at it please..." Mochi whined trying to cover herself from his roaming eyes.

He grabbed her hands and held them to her sides, "It's beautiful like the rest of you I can't help it."

He leaned down and gave it a long drawn out lick, enjoying how her legs bucked and twitched beside him as he teased her lower lips mercilessly, offering sweet kisses and light licks but nothing more.

He was caught off guard when his head was suddenly trapped between her powerful thighs and he caught sight of her winded glare.

"_**Eat****!**_" Her command was firm even if it was given through the haze of her own desire.

In the interest of not having his head crushed, he dove enthusiastically into his assigned task, parting her wet folds his tongue happily explored this new moist cavern with gusto.

Mochi panted and gasped clawing at the bedding beneath her as his tongue prodded and poked at her insides, she raised her hips and ground her crotch deep into his face, one hand shot between her legs working to hold his head in place, the other went to her right breast squeezing and fondling the bouncing orb of flesh and tweaking her nipple while she thrashed about.

_Why was he so good at this?!_

"NARU!... NARU!...NARUUUUU!" her legs shook and spasmed as another orgasm pulsed through her, filling the blond's mouth with her release.

Naruto downed the liquid quickly, idly noting that she tasted like berries oddly enough. He sat back and waited for Mochi to come down from her pleasure induced high.

_***pant pant pant***_

"Are you okay, Mochi-chan?" He asked his lover concern in his eyes as he watched her chest rise and fall with her breathing.

She merely sat up and pushed him down, her large naked form towered over him but the look in her eye did nothing to quell his rising excitement!

"I've been selfish, Naru you deserve something too~" She rubbed the crotch of his waistcloth against her dripping nether lips, soaking them with her arousal and earning tiny whimpers out of her Naru.

She liked the sound of that, her Naru...

She reached down and unceremoniously tore off the piece of fabric revealing her prize.

His pulsing member trashed freely about now out of its tight confines, the head an angry red having been denied release twitched rapidly as if demanding attention.

She was more than happy to oblige!

Sliding down she gently kissed the tip her soft lips like a touch of velvet on the sensitive skin, she teased him licking the underside of his meat almost tortuously slow and blowing small puffs of air against his balls. She rubbed it against her cheek and let it slap against her dense warm breasts using his musk to mark her body while bringing him ever closer to finishing.

She enjoyed watching him squirm just as she knew he had enjoyed watching her but she needed him inside her so he'd get a pass this time.

She took a breath and in one smooth motion took his member into the depths of her throat, her tongue lapping and swirling around it like a flesh popsicle while she bobbed her head up and down his length.

_***Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!***_

Naruto held her head as the sounds of Mochi gagging on his prick kicked him into overdrive, using her horn as handlebars he thrust his hips faster, the tip of his dick scraping against her throat in a wet chorus of smacks and slurps.

Mochi eyes rolled as her lover abused her face her hands dropped to her gushing slit and she drove two fingers inside pumping herself furiously while her free hand teased her clit sending waves of pleasure crashing through her body! The smell of sex and sweat drove them each into a frenzy that only caused them to speed up their individual pumping.

"Ah, Mochi-chan get ready!"

With a roar, he unloaded globs of thick cum into her mouth, the vacuum seal her lips had on his member burst and streams of white cream dripped from between her lips and fell onto her heaving breasts warming her body further.

Slowly drawing her head back she captured as much of his release as she could and downed it with a content smile.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath, he felt both lighter and heavier at the moment but damn that was amazing.

"Naru..." Mochi's voice called out to him breaking him out of his trance.

"Yes, Mo..chi..." His words died in his throat at the sight before him,

Mochi rested on all fours, her toned and round butt wiggling enticingly at him, below her fingers held her bright pink and dripping lips open for his view and she looked at him over her shoulder eyes full of desire.

"Naru, more~"

_Could she be any sexier?!_

He quickly positioned himself behind her, his member sliding just beneath her drooling snatch, coating it in a thin film.

"Are you sure Mochi?" He wanted to be sure this is what she wanted.

She looked back at him, her face settling on an expression of pure love, "I have never been surer of anything." She answered honestly.

She proceeded to lower her hips a bit and give his throbbing member a kiss with her slit, her love overridden once again by lust.

**"_Now__ fuck me!_"** She demanded

He took a hold of doughy red cheeks and without delay drove his cock into her moist cavern in one thrust.

It felt like a furnace.

He'd planned to take it slow but he wouldn't last inside of her for long, so he quickly set a furious pace driving himself in and out of her sopping wet hole.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! NARU HARDER!" Mochi screamed all sense of reservation long since suppressed as he pounded into her body he breasts bouncing wildly to the tempo of his thrusts.

He reached around and grabbed a fist full of her hair earning a long drawn out moan from her, enhancing his body with chakra he sped up his thrusts, his hips now smacking into her bright red cheeks at a lightning fast pace.

He could feel her inner walls squeezing against him, her body milking him for all he had. He angled his thrusts so that he'd he scrape against her walls every time causing her to squirt around his dick in pleasure.

Releasing her hair he pushed her face down into the mattress and pushed all his weight into his thrusts, banging against her insides harder than before.

Mochi couldn't think, everything was numb but the sensation of Naruto's member rearranging her insides like he owned them, which wasn't wrong.

She was his and he was hers, only he could do this to her!

She felt him twitching inside her and knew that he was close, she closed her eyes and screamed to the heavens when he rammed himself to the hilt in one final thrust.

"NARUTO!"

She felt him pump rope after rope of burning hot cum into her hungry snatch, his body slumping against hers as the two collapsed in sexual exhaustion the only sounds being that of their labored breathing.

* * *

_***Lemon Over***_

Naruto wrapped his arms around his tired partner "What got into you Mochi-chan I'm not upset but that was pretty out of character for you?"

Mochi's face went red and she turned away from him, "I may have ingested some ingredients that would help me be...more forward...with you"

Forward was putting it lightly, it took everything she had not to jump him when he'd come running up to her. She'd never been that vulgar before!

"Of course you did." He laughed and snuggled up to his now pouting girlfriend

"B-Be silent!"

"But you're too cute!"

"Shush!"

"Okay, no more teasing."

"Good!

"..."

"...Naru."

"Yes?"

"I wanna go again..."

"No."

"Please?!"

I'm tired!"

"Just one more go! You can pull my horns again~"

"...Fine"

"Hehehe~"

* * *

**AN. Chapter Done!**

**This was interesting to write, I hope it turned out okay since I've never written a lemon before but I think it turned out okay but you guys can let me know!**

**This story is obviously less detailed than my other one but it's not supposed to be the sprawling epic or anything just something I wanted to give a shot**

**To those who are reading ABP, you might know that I said I would be trying other types of stories but you probably weren't expecting this, and if you were well I guess I'll send you a cookie. Know that not every new story I make will be like this (smut lol) but I am going to be trying stuff out if you didn't enjoy this story that's okay ABP is still my main thing so you always have that!**

**I don't know if I'm leaving this as a one-shot or expanding on it (who knows the second series might be a smut series I suppose lol) Anyway please leave your thoughts, opinions, or suggestions in the reviews or PM me if you want to talk one on one. (I do reply to reviews that ask questions or give suggestions if you commented something you think might get an answer check your inbox later!)**

**Anywho, RegalCarnage out!**


	2. The Prowling Queen

**AN. Hello again! So I hadn't planned on doing much else with the story, I think it worked fine on its own but since people seemed to enjoy it I don't see the harm in continuing it. I also made the dumb mistake of forgetting to actually tag but that has been fixed so hopefully, people will have an easier time finding it.**

**The same warnings as last time still apply so if you haven't read those pop into chapter one read that then come back and enjoy this one!**

* * *

Naruto hummed quietly to himself while he sat and waited for the meat Mochi had brought back to cook, the smell of roasting boar drifted throughout the cave as the pink slabs of meat cooked over the fire. It had been a few days since she'd confessed her feelings for him and they "celebrated" their newfound love with a rather lengthy marathon of lovemaking throughout the cave.

Speaking of Mochi, she was laid sprawled out behind him on their now shared bed, quietly snoring and mumbling to herself having returned about an hour ago from her latest outing.

She was adorable.

_She was also insatiable._

Every time she returned from a successful hunt she would scoop him up and demand a 'reward' for her success. Sometimes it was simple things like having him sit on her lap and playing with his hair or having him compliment her and give her little kisses.

You know, cute girlfriend stuff.

Other times though...

Well, let's just say sometimes she wanted a _different _kind of reward.

"You massive pervert." He whispered and rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb, she was his massive pervert though and he wouldn't trade her for anything.

"Naru...food..." Mochi's eyes cracked open as the savory aroma of his cooking combined with his gentle ministrations managed to rouse her from her slumber.

"It's almost ready, you can go back to sleep if you'd like and I can wake you when it's finished." He replied checking to make sure nothing was burning.

She shook her head and sat up, she pushed her chest out in a stretch and popping her back a few times before swinging herself out of bed.

"Might as well get up now." She yawned and plopped down on the ground before pulling him into her lap and resting her head on his hair.

"We already had cuddle time you know?" He teased but made no move to get up or resist. Having had very little positive physical contact growing up he silently appreciated her more hands-on way of showing her affection.

She grunted and squeezed him a bit, "Don't care, want more...plus you smell really good." she mumbled that last bit but he still managed to catch it.

"You mean I smell like food," He chuckled, "I'll need to take a bath tomorrow." He didn't enjoy the idea of smelling more like prey, his last encounter with the predators of the forest did not make that prospect appealing in the slightest.

"Shall I accompany you to the river again?" She asked.

She had to escort him the first time he'd left the cave since he didn't know the area well enough to navigate on his own, that of course had led to what should have been a simple bath devolving into a heated and wet session on the bank that somehow left both dirtier than before.

He'd obviously needed another bath afterward.

"We're running low on fruits and we ran out of your favorite meat yesterday so you big missy, need to go hunting again. Besides I remember where the river is and it's not too far away so I think I can handle it."

Behind him she frowned, she didn't like the idea of letting him out of her sight to wander off on his own. Since she'd found him the two of them were only ever apart when she needed to patrol or go out to gather more food and even then part of her always worried about him.

To let him head off without her was needless to say, worrying.

As if sensing her concerns he turned around and planted a soft kiss against her cheek, "Hey, I promise you no matter what I won't leave you alone again, trust me."

She sighed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, "I do trust you it's just-" she took pause, "I don't want you to get hurt again..."

He leaned back against her and placed his smaller hands into hers lacing their fingers together, "I'll be careful and this time I won't be starving or half frozen, so no furball is going to make a meal out of me!"

Of course, she still wasn't fully convinced but she'd let it go, she knew better than to think she could really stop him.

"Now let's eat!" He got up and set two wooden plates down finally serving his hard cooked meal much to Mochi's delight as she quickly dug into the tender meat, tearing at it happily her earlier fears but aside in favor of enjoying her lovers cooking.

He could only laugh and eat his meal own alongside her though at a much more subdued pace.

Life was good.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can go without boar for a few days." She asked as the two made their way out into the forest surrounding their home.

"You worry too much, I'm just going to wash up and head back." He crossed his heart with his finger, "I promise you I'll be safe so don't go worrying about me and ending up injured again."

She bit her lip but sighed and relented, she had to have some faith in him.

"Okay..." She wasn't happy about it though.

The two arrived in a small clearing and stopped, this is where they would part ways since Mochi had tracked a gathering of boars to the West, while the river Naruto needed to visit was in the East.

With a few dozen more promises to be careful, the duo split and Naruto began making his way in the direction of the nearby river. It didn't take too long for the sounds of running water to hit his ears and a few minutes later he'd arrived in front of a pristine, crystal clear stream of water.

Setting down his makeshift backpack he began to strip himself down, folding his clothes neatly in a pile he slowly made his way into the water stopping every so often to let his body adjust to the chilly temperature.

Unfortunately, soap didn't really grow out in the wild so his options were somewhat limited there but Mochi had given him a herb that smelled faintly of mint that made for a passable substitute.

If there was one thing he missed it about his home it was the on-demand hot water.

_Home..._

He hadn't thought much of returning home what with having almost died, his temporary bout of depression, and being spoiled rotten by his rather lustful new partner he honestly just hadn't had the time.

His thoughts drifted to his lost team, he'd long since come to accept the likelihood that his old classmates had perished in the attack. Without the need to hold up his mask of positivity he had become slightly jaded, he wasn't on the level of Sasuke by any means but living here had opened his eyes to the truth of things.

Like Team Seven being doomed to fail.

An avenger with no regard for his teammates, a fangirl of said avenger with a violent temperament and a loudmouth blond with no talent and only one passable skill under his belt.

Topped off with a teacher who couldn't even be asked to show up on time let alone teach and what did that leave you with?

A mess, a walking disaster waiting to happen.

He'd come to other realizations regarding his life as well, the fact that the Hokage was keeping secrets from him was at the top of his list.

The old man had lied to his face multiple times when he'd said he didn't know why the villagers hated him so much, instead of offering answers he made excuses on their behalf.

"Give them time Naruto they'll come around."

"One day they'll accept you, just be patient."

"You're not a monster Naruto, the villages are just confused, please bear with them."

He'd grown up hated and he wasn't even told why and for what? So that he could have a normal childhood?

Well, that plan had gone up in flames the day he'd been born when some genius thought to tell the general populous who'd just had their friends and families slaughtered that the beast was still alive and trapped within a helpless baby. That'll go over well, won't it?

He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, there was no use being angry about things he couldn't change. The village had made their choice and even if it was against his will he'd been given a new start.

He wasn't petty enough to pretend he didn't miss some people though.

The kind Ichiraku family that had sheltered him in his youth and offered him food when times were tough. They weren't family but they'd always treated him like it and he was eternally grateful for it.

Iruka was another on his short list and while yes the man had failed him in many ways, having never bothered to explore his problems with the basic clone or acknowledging the less than stellar conditions he had to deal with. The two had come to understand one another and the man had nearly died protecting him something to his knowledge no one else could claim.

Deep down he even missed the Old man, granted he was still pissed at him for lying but at the same time, the man had done so much for him as well. He'd been the one to give him his apartment, he would spare some time to take him out on lunch breaks and had even gifted him with his first kunai set.

He still had them tucked away in his bedroom unwilling to use them for sentimental reasons.

Sometimes he even thought about trying his luck and making a raft but without even the most basic of directions try to leave the island was paramount to suicide and he'd already been at the mercy of the tides once.

He was not eager to go back for seconds.

Besides, he couldn't leave Mojiri and he wasn't sure he'd be able to convince her to leave the island anyway. Even if he did, bringing her back home with him probably wasn't the best given her appearance and his reputation.

Not that he cared much about their opinions anymore if he was being honest.

He sucked his teeth and sunk his body deeper into the water, he'd gone and wound himself up again, a common occurrence when he thought about his life before his arrival here.

He kinda wished he'd allowed Mochi to follow him now...

He wondered how her hunt was going?

Mojiri hopped from tree to tree, her powerful legs springboarding her with ease through the branches and foliage, her trusty spear was tucked neatly away but within grabbing distance should she need it.

She'd managed to track three boar roaming West but something was off about the whole situation, boar normally didn't travel this far away without good reason and especially not in such small groups. With the types of predators here most creatures had discovered there was safety in numbers and the wild pigs should have known that as well.

Either something had spooked them enough to leave their main herd or these three were outcasts looking to settle their own territory.

She hoped it was the later as she'd rather not have to deal with any serious threats today, Naru would worry if she came home bruised up again but she had to defend her territory.

Though the last time she got hurt she'd ended up having the best night of her life so maybe it'd be worth it in the end?

_Especially if he did that thing with his-_

Stop! No sexy thoughts while on the hunt, Kami she was getting hot just thinking about it.

Actually...

Was it just her or was it warmer out than normal?

She stopped and took a moment to survey the area around her and noticed that the air here was much warmer compared to when she'd left the cave.

She hadn't been out that long so why had the temperature suddenly spiked?

Her nose caught a faint whiff of smoke and ash and another unidentified but oddly familiar scent...like burning flesh and hair.

Had someone started a fire?!

Racing off in the general direction of the scent, she ducked and leaped through the thick canopy the air around her growing warmer and more oppressing as she closed in on the source before at last she arrived and came upon a rather grim scene.

The ground in front of her was almost completely charred black, faint embers dying down slowly in the field of dead grass and roots. The surrounding trees were covered in scorch marks some even had faintly glowing holes burned into their sides.

Around her, the blackened and charred remains of a sizable group of boars littered the clearing, their bodies almost unrecognizable and some still burned as the fire feasted on their fat. She could just barely make out claw marks gouged into their unmoving bodies but none by their vitals.

They had suffered before they died.

None of them appeared to have been eaten or dragged away, however, just burned and left to fade into ash.

So whatever did this had killed for sport, not survival.

She carefully made her way through the field of embers looking for any clues that might hint at the culprit but the fires had burned nearly anything she could have used to narrow down her search.

All she could smell was smoke, all she could see was ash, and all she could hear was the crackle of the lingering flames and the weak crunch of now dead grass beneath her feet.

She wasn't about to give up thought and inspecting the surrounding trees she noticed a faint but very distinct handprint burned into the side of one the more intact trees. It was much smaller than hers but clearly whoever had left it was by no means weak.

Was this just a wandering hunter testing themselves or was this a challenge, the first warning sign of potential threat?

Of which she couldn't be sure but either way she couldn't ignore it.

She decided it would be best to forgo the boar, and began making her way in the opposite direction, she needed to make sure Naruto was safe!

* * *

Naruto laid sprawled out in the lazy current allowing the soothing sensation of running water to wash away any lingering dirt or grime that he may have missed.

Maybe he should come back here with Mochi again soon, this was really relaxing, he could probably fall asleep in here if he wasn't careful. Wrapped up in his comfort he nearly missed the sound of rustling leaves coming from the bushes in front of him.

Nearly.

He tensed at the sound and quietly as possible began making his to the edge of the river bank never taking his eyes off the increasingly turbulent foliage as it began to shake and bend.

He just needed to reach his kunai holster and he'd at least have a weapon, he would prefer to also have clothes on but he couldn't afford to be picky right now.

Just as he was within grabbing range of his holster the source of the disturbance appeared and he had to admit out of all the things he was expecting...

A girl wasn't it.

The first thing he'd noticed to his dismay was that she was rather tall, nowhere near Mochi's towering stature but still larger than him standing at likely around five foot eight compared to his measly four foot nine.

_Why was he so damn short it wasn't fair!_

Pushing those thoughts aside he continued to study the new arrival.

She had thick fluffy dirty blonde hair that wrapped around her head like a mane coming down to about her shoulders, around her neck was a collar of similarly dense blond fur that when paired with her flowing mane actually reminded him of lions that he'd seen in children's books.

That might not be too far off actually as the mysterious woman had too large somewhat rounded ears jutting from atop her head that seemed to twitch and swivel at the smallest hint of sound.

Her eyes were a warm honey color and held a regal calmness to them that made him want to turn away in respect as though she just radiated an aura of authority and respect.

Looking down he had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

She had lightly tanned skin of a similar tone to his own but hers was just a little darker. In terms of build, she wasn't as physically built as Mochi but he could still plainly make out the curves of solid and powerful muscles in her legs, thighs, and arms. She had hourglass figure accentuated by her wide hips and a large hanging bust that to his embarrassment he noted, seemed to be trying its hardest to escape the confines of her chest bindings with her every step.

Behind her swishing back and forth was a thin furred tail of similar coloration to her hair that just barely hovered above the ground beneath her.

Was this what Mochi meant when she said she'd seen people like him? If he took away the ears and tail she could easily pass as a normal person back home.

His breath caught in his throat as she finally seemed to notice his presence, her bored amber eyes locking with his as, like he'd done with her, she looked him over studying him her impassive look being replaced by curiosity and another emotion he couldn't identify. her golden gaze fixing him into place as if in the claws of a predator.

She watched him for what felt like an eternity before she began moving once, her bare feet crunching softly against the grass and her hips swaying from side to side as she slowly made her way over his position, her stance was not aggressive but he still felt his hair stand on end.

He didn't know if he should run or wait, if he ran would she attack? If he waited would she strike him down?

She stepped unflinching into the water her feet sinking below into the clear flow beneath them and she wadded over to him, her eyes still locked as she came to rest just inches away from his still naked form.

She drunk him in, everything about him from his rich blue eyes and his hair that reminded her of the shining sun. His soft looking skin and round whiskered face captured her imagination, he was almost like her but... different.

He lacked that edge, that killer instinct...

He was pure.

She reached out and to her distaste, she saw him flinch as her clawed hand rested tenderly against his cheek her lips quirked into a small frown as she rubbed his vulpine like markings with her thumb.

She didn't want him to fear her, she wanted him after all and she'd make him want her too.

Naruto eyes widened when the mysterious girl leaned down and planted her lips against his, her kiss was rough and forceful as her own pink lips mashed against his own.

He had been so surprised that he'd offered little resistance to her tongue forcing its way into his mouth and meeting with his.

Her mouth was hot and his own tongue felt like it was melting as she pulled him into her wet cavern slipping and sliding past her sharpened canines. He felt a fire light in him, his vision hazy as his higher thoughts seemed to burn away leaving only an unbearable heat.

At last, she pulled away licking his lips on her way back, her eyes full of animalistic hunger as she looked down on him.

"You are so beautiful, won't you become mine?" She whispered huskily her voice smooth as silk while she continued stroking his whisker marks with her hand and pressing her clothed chest against his face.

He didn't know how to respond, everything was so muddled and the heat in his body began to grow unbearable as though magma raced through his veins.

***Lemon/Lime Start***

"I've been terribly rude, you don't even know my name."

Her soft hands roamed around his frame, delicate fingers traced paths over the contours of his skin as though she was mapping out every crease and fold committing them to memory. Lower and lower her hands roamed before disappearing beneath the rippling surface of the water, never slowing in her journey before halting at the base of his now throbbing erection.

She smiled as she dragged the tip of her sharpened nail along his length, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to cause him to twitch and trembling in her grasp, her finger came to rest at the tip of his member pressing lightly against the head of his cock.

She took great joy in seeing the need in his eyes, having him helpless and at her mercy sparked something fierce inside of her.

"My name is Akka," She whispered into his ears smiling as he panted and squirmed at her touch, "You, however, may refer to me as your Queen."

She wrapped her hand around his pulsing member and pumped it slowly.

"I will take care of you, anything your heart desires I shall grant and all I ask is you give yourself to me." She spoke while increasing the speed of her pumping and taking delight in his moans and groans of desire.

She could feel his member begin twitching violently in her palm and she kissed him once more filling his mouth with her flavor, she couldn't help but moan into their fused lips as his tongue slid against hers in a passionate dance coiling and uncoiling around each other.

Naruto couldn't hold on any longer and he came into her hand, splattering her digits with his release.

She shuddered as some of his cum sprayed onto her thighs before being washed away by the current, but the lingering heat remained like a hot brand against her skin.

Naruto didn't have time to rest as Akka pulled him out of the water onto the sandy bank, their bodies on full display to one another. His eyes trailed along with her now glistening legs and smooth creamy thighs.

He felt the heat returning and it spurned him to pull her body once more against him, his arms wrapping around her waist and his hands coming to rest against her perky rear end kneading the doughy flesh between his fingers. He slipped his still hard member in the gap between her plush thighs, sawing his hardness against her moistening folds and marveled at the feeling of her heated flesh swallowing him.

"Darling~" She moaned loudly as she felt the heat of his member against her dripping mound, his rod ground against her thighs coating them her own liquid arousal. She hadn't expected him to take charge but she couldn't deny the pleasure she felt as he squeezed her at her cheeks, and drove his length against her.

_Ah, he'd just hit her clit..._

She felt her toes dig into the sands as her body was wracked by shockwaves of pleasure, her knees buckled and if it wasn't for his arms holding her up she was sure she'd have been brought low by the sensations assaulting her body.

She could feel his thrusting member pulsing angrily while he hammered away between her legs, his face scrunched up in bliss his hips smacked against her own.

_She couldn't wait to make him hers!_

Akka screamed in overwhelming ecstasy as she came, unleashing a torrent of her fluids onto his still burning spear, her spasms forced her to tighten her thighs harder against him pushing him over the edge as well and with a primal grunt, he coated her inner thighs with his own release.

***Lemon/Lime End***

Naruto felt the haze begin to lift and his thoughts become clear once more, the infernal heat that had coursed through him subsiding leaving him bewildered and disoriented.

Across from him Akka was recovering from her pleasure induced shock and was staring at him in with barely contained lust.

Her nose, however, caught an incoming female scent, one that she'd faintly picked up on her new darling before she'd replaced it with her own.

She smirked, she wasn't in the proper state to greet a challenger her body was still coming down from her high and though her pride would demand she stay and fight she was satisfied for now knowing she'd marked her target.

She could come back another time and finish what they'd started later.

Taking one last look at the latest object of her affection she made a quiet retreat bounding across the stream with little effort before disappearing into the dense foliage.

Just as she'd vanished out of sight the towering form of Mochi burst from the treeline, her spear held tightly in hand in hand her face set in a fierce scowl as she scanned the clearing for any sign of intruders, her nose alight with the scent of a foreign presence.

Her anger was replaced with concern however when she spotted the dazed and stumbling form of Naruto laying motionless against the sands.

Making her way to him she was halted by the smell of sex wafting off of his prone body, more specifically she could smell another female's scent all over him, his own natural musk mixed in with a sweeter odor reminiscent of honey.

Kneeling before him she let out a sigh of relief that he appeared unhurt just dazed and confused.

"Mochi...is that you?..." He blinked as the concerned face of his girlfriend came into focus.

"Yes, Naru it's me." She picked him up and placed him on her back, his arms instinctually wrapping around her neck, she grabbed the rest of his things and with a final suspicious look towards woodlands behind her, she began the journey back home.

* * *

The two sat quietly, neither quite sure where to begin or what to say after they had shared their individual findings and in Naruto's case encounter.

Naruto decided it would be best if he went first.

"I'm so sorry, Mochi...I don't know what happened back there..." He bowed his head and clenched his fists in anger at his own failure, he could have run, he should have run! Instead, he'd sat there like a stump and let himself be used like some kind of toy.

More importantly, he'd basically cheated on Mochi...

She stared at him for a while before she gestured for him to come to her, he did so but kept his head low unwilling to meet her eyes.

He stopped before her and she reached out to cup his chin, her strong slightly calloused hands ran rubbed against his cheeks with care as she lifted his gaze to meet hers.

Her ruby eyes held nothing but love.

"I'm not mad Naru," She rested her forehead against his, though careful not to poke him with her horns.

"But what I did wasn't right..."

"You didn't do anything, not of your own will anyway." She pulled him onto her lap taking comfort in feeling his smaller body against her own, "I'm happy you are safe and any anger I feel is not aimed at you, but rather that coward that dared to force herself onto you."

She'd break whoever dared tried to take her Naru from her, she had him first and she didn't plan on giving him up.

"I could have tried..." He argued turning in her lap to face her, she could hear the frustration in his voice and she frowned.

He needed to forgive himself and she admitted that the whole situation was grating on her nerves as well.

They both needed to let off some steam...

"Naru, do you still love me?" She asked looking at him.

"Of course!" His reply was immediate and she could hear the unwavering honesty in his voice.

***Lemon Warning***

"Then prove it to me~"

She reached behind her back and in one swift motion, she undid the knot keeping her chest bindings in place, her coverings falling away and revealing her large breasts, her nipples stiffening as they were exposed suddenly to the open air.

In her lap, Naruto flushed as he suddenly came face to face with her bare bust his eyes tracing the large orbs of flesh with an instinctual fascination.

Mochi pushed her chest out resting her warm bosom against his flush face, looking down at him she gave a single command.

"Suck them."

Naruto looked up at the smirking face of his lover, her eyes filled with a mixture of desire, love, and conviction as she pressed his face against her bountiful breasts.

He leaned forward and took her left nipple into his mouth forming a vacuum tight seal around the darkened nub. His tongue lashed out against her stiff rod flicking and sliding against it and earning satisfied whimpers from the crimson-skinned beauty.

"Naru, I have two breasts you know, one's getting jealous~"

He hummed and with a soft pop released her left breast before switching to the right taking the neglected bud between his teeth sending little sparks of pleasure down her spine. He brought his hand up and squeezed the other mound of dense tit flesh in his hand, his fingers sinking into the surprisingly soft and supple orb with ease.

Mochi chewed at her lip as the blond attacked her breasts like a nursing baby alternating between licking, sucking, and nipping at her chest with unmatched diligence sharing his attention equally between her tingling nipples.

"N-Naru..." She grabbed his hand and guided it beneath her waistcloth, placing his digits upon her dripping folds coating his hand in her nectar.

He didn't need any prompting, shifting himself to that he was now straddling her thigh he inserted two fingers into now her sopping nethers, his fingers pumping slowly in and out of her dripping sex while he continued to lavish her heaving breasts with his mouth.

"Hnnn...d-don't tease me..." She bucked and ground her pelvis against his hand desperately, her inner walls clamping down and sucking on his intruding fingers as they explored her love tunnel.

She pulled his smaller frame closer to her, burying his face her deeper into her thick and spongy tits and humping his pumping digits with abandon her moans of pleasure filling the cave as the pressure built in her loins, her velvety walls sucking harder against her fingers.

_***Schlick! Schlick! Schlick!***_

He pumped his fingers faster into her needy sex, the wet splat of his palm striking her puffy outer lips echoed through the cave and the smell of sweat and arousal permeated the air.

"OHHHHHHH! NARU I'M CUMMING!" Mochi shouted her release, his already soaked fingers being doused in another torrent of her fluids, her nether lips pulsing weakly against his hand as she began to come down from her surging orgasm.

The two of them stayed still for a few moments each recovering from their individual pleasure, dazed but voracious Mochi leaned down and captured him in an erotic kiss, filling his mouth with her flavor her tongue overpowering his and once more she explored every corner of his mouth overwriting any potential competition with her own taste.

Reclaiming her space so to speak.

Mochi reluctantly separated from him, guiding his smaller frame off of her, before crawling onto her bed but making sure her love had a clear view of her round and supple behind swaying back and forth as she did so.

She knew that he had a fascination with her legs and ass as he took almost any opportunity to feel run his hands over either when he could.

Not that she was complaining of course

Hopping onto the bed She slowly laid herself flat, turning her ass to face him and hiked her legs up into the air, her wet loincloth being all that preserved any illusion of decency.

Naruto watched with a combined mixture of shock and barely restrained desire as Mochi slowly pulled the cloth to the side, exposing her quivering sex to him.

"Take me, Naru~" She purred, spreading her folds with one hand, while the other gently massaged and tugged at her bosom, she began wiggling her hips back and forth in a display of pure eroticism calling him to her with open arms.

Or in this case, open legs.

He climbed into positioned himself in front of her, his hand resting on the back of her thick thigh as he removed his own confining coverings, exposing his eager and hardened member.

"Make sure to knock before you enter~"

He shivered at her sultry command and nodded, taking his tool in hand he rubbed his length along her outer lips coating his cock in a thin layer of her own juices. He ground against the hood of her pussy pressing against her sensitive bud and driving an agonized groan of pleasure from Mochi who bucked her hips against his own.

"Hurry~!" She panted, the fire in her core growing more and more unbearable by the second as she ground their sexes together frantically seeking release.

He nodded and slapped his member against her puffy lips with a wet smack before placing both hands against her raised thighs and without mercy driving himself into her welcoming pussy, his hips smacking violently against her gorgeous bubble butt as he buried himself to the hilt in a single powerful thrust.

"OH KAMI YES!" Mochi cried out her back arching at the familiar feeling of fullness that shook her to her core as his member rammed mightly into the hidden away crannies of her drooling twat.

Without pause, Naruto pulled back out leaving only his tip inside before plunging back inside, the impact causing a spray of her dripping fluids to splash against his crotch and earning yet another howl of pleasure from the horned woman.

He pounded into her mercilessly his hips a blur as he worked to stir her insides with reckless abandon, the length of his cock banging furiously into her inner walls that stretched and contorted to the shape of his hammering member. Mochi bucked her wide hips in response, meeting his downward thrusts with upward momentum granting him access to the deepest parts of her hungry sex and heightening her own pleasure.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME FUCK ME! FUCK MEEE!" She screamed as her mind was lost in a fog of pleasure, her normally calm and controlled exterior falling away to her need for him.

"You're squeezing me so tight Mochi-chan!" He panted, grinding his length into her walls drawing out another wail of pleasure from the woman beneath him.

"S-Sorry~" She gave him a lopsided grin her tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth as she was pounded into the bed below without pause.

He laughed and redoubled his efforts, he leaned forward and once more latched onto one of her quaking crimson teats while he continued pistoning in and out of her gushing sex that slurped and sucked at him with all its might and massaging his member with its heated walls.

The increased pleasure proved too much and with a strangled cry she erupted around his member her legs twitching and shaking in his grasp pushing him over the edge as well and with a low growl he buried himself into one last time before painting her insides white with his own release coating their joined sexes in a mixture of their combined sexual fluids.

_***Lemon end***_

Once more the two collapsed against each other, resting from the intensity of their lovemaking and taking comfort in the contact between them.

"Was that you're way of cheering me up?" He asked running his fingers along the curves of her horns as they basked in the afterglow of their little romp.

"I already told you I wasn't mad, you were just being stubborn so I gave you something else to think about." She laughed and kissed his cheek rubbing herself against him lazily.

He gave her a soft peck on her nose, "I love you."

She smiled and held him close, "I know, I love you too."

Naruto frowned as his mind wandered back to their latest problems, while he was happy Mochi wasn't upset with him they still had to do something about Akka and apparently an arsonist.

"She's still out there you know, plus whatever started that fire might still be around." He said earning a scowl from Mojiri at the none too subtle reminder of the woman trying to poach her lover and the possible threat to her territory.

"She can't hide forever if she really wants you she'll have to make an appearance eventually and when she does I'll teach her a lesson." She growled, "The fire starter can wait for now."

He gently ran his fingers through her hair calming her slightly, "You sound confident."

She snorted and nipped at his neck, "I won't let anyone take you from me that's all there is to it." she mumbled.

He pouted and flicked her ear, "Oi, I'm not property!" he complained but there was mirth in his voice.

She grinned and without warning rolled herself on top of him, pinning him between her powerful thighs, "Yes you are, you are mine~" she purred leaning down to whisper in his ears, her hot breath sending tingles down his spine as she moved to mount him once more.

_This was going to be a long night..._

* * *

**AN. Chapter Complete!**

**Firstly, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter and more rushed than the last one. The first was so long mainly because I had to set up all the background and the context so it just ended up being a really long chapter plus I was having fun exploring a new setting so that did contribute to the length as well. I am also going to be busy over the next week and a half or so and I wanted to get this chapter out fast for people who have shown interest in it and so that I can get started on my other story for those people waiting for that.**

**In exchange, you got a mini lemon and a full lemon so I think people who read for this for the "plot" will be satisfied lol.**

**I want to admit that because this was not really intended to be a proper story the actual plot is kind of a mess something that I am trying to fix up a bit though I still don't really plan on having this be a super big thing for people who enjoy the steamy scenes and such you'll have plenty to read since at the end of the day this is mostly just for the fluffy romance stuff and the lewds.**

**Because I had this question I thought to clarify this one point, Mochi is not from anything this isn't a crossover story so if you were wondering about that there is your answer. Akka was not my idea but rather my friend's request based on a picture he sent me, so if she seems familiar that's on him I just do the writing.**

**There is also that third hidden character that we'll be seeing soon enough.**

**Some people are probably curious as to why the monster/non-human girls?**

**I already have a story for them and while yes it's not smut I wanted to play around with something fun and there are more possibilities this way. If it's not your cup of tea though I understand.**

**Anyway I'm glad people enjoyed this, I know its a departure from my other work but I still have fun writing it plus it's much easier to write overall (who would have thought when it's mostly smut lol)**

**As always leave please review and leave your feedback or suggestions if you have a girl you'd like to see done send me a PM about it or leave it in the reviews and we can talk about it!**

**(IF YOU DO REMEMBER TO CHECK YOUR PM'S I RESPOND MOST OF THE TIME)**

**See you guys later, RegalCarnage out!**


	3. A Successful Hunt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**AN. Hey! Welcome back to another chapter of "Trials of Paradise" apologies for the wait but with finals coming up and having another story to work on things are just a bit slow overall, my bad haha.**

**To the people who have followed or favorited this story, I'm happy you enjoyed it enough to wanna keep up with it, and it makes dropping a new chapter all the more exciting!**

**For those who left feedback, thank you even if I didn't respond I tried to keep what you said in mind and at the end of this chapter I talk more about why certain things are the way they are so you can read that at the end if you care.**

**Lastly, the lemon of this chapter is a bit longer than usual I got a request to make them a little longer than I have before so enjoy that, I hope it turned out well and if so I may do it more often but you can let me know how you feel about that in reviews or PMs!**

**Anyway enjoy and I'll see you again at the bottom!**

* * *

"Dodge!" Mojiri commanded, swinging a blunted replica of her hunting spear at a shirtless and panting Naruto who, with a grunt of exertion, managed to roll himself out of her path before lashing out with a jab from his own spear.

She dodged his jab with ease allowing the point to sail past her before grabbing the smoothed shaft and used her greater physical strength to disarm the blond sending his weapon sailing into the distance before she quickly swept the blond's legs out from beneath him sending him tumbling to the ground and ending the match as she held the tip her own weapon above his chest.

"Concede." She growled.

Naruto sighed held his hands up, "I submit it's your win..."

He watched as his girlfriends previously harsh face melted away into her usual expression of kindness and concern as she knelt down and scanned his body for injuries.

"I hope I did not harm you too much, Naru." She muttered tracing her fingers along some of the scratches and bruises she'd left during their session.

He waved her off with a reassuring smile, "Mochi-chan I asked for this if I'm going to learn I have to take a few knocks along the way." He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "And I trust you not to hurt me too bad so don't beat yourself up over it."

With the looming threats, Naruto decided he couldn't let Mochi face them alone and so he requested she train him in her preferred weapon of choice and help him brush up on his close quarter combat skills. It had taken some convincing since the idea of putting him in danger wasn't exactly appealing but she'd eventually conceded seeing the merit of him being able to defend himself, especially if he was cornered alone again.

She smiled back at him and helped him to his feet, "I know but I still have to fuss, however, I will admit you are getting better your endurance and pain tolerance have gone up and your footwork is coming along nicely." She praised earning a goofy grin from her love.

"That said you still have a ways to go if you don't want to get disarmed every time." She teased and had to stifle a giggle at the deflated look he'd shot her.

"One day I'm going to beat you, just you wait." He pouted earning him a small laugh and quick kiss on the cheek from a bemused Mochi.

He was cute when he was huffy.

"You've said that every day for the past three weeks, Naru." She pointed out much to his embarrassment.

"Mochi-chan you're so mean!"

"Fufu, I'm sorry I'll make it to you when we get home~"

"Student-teacher relations are frowned upon where I'm from you know." He deadpanned shooting her an accusing look.

"That's their loss." She shrugged and hoisted him onto her back like a sack

"You pervert..."

"Hehe~"

* * *

"You've grown, Naru" Mochi commented watching the blond change into a fresh set of clothes from her seated position, her eyes trailing over the body she'd become well acquainted with in the recent weeks.

Very well acquainted with.

She wasn't kidding either when she'd found him he didn't even reach her chest, maybe at best the tallest spike of his unruly hair might have brushed against the underside of her bust but now at his full standing height, he was just under eye level with her bosom.

He'd also put on a fair bit of muscle in the past few weeks, having taken to his own physical training in the mornings, then their weapon and hand to hand training in the evening when she returned. He wasn't on her level but she could see the beginnings of some muscle definition forming and a little bit of his baby fat beginning to disappear.

She wondered if all members of his kind could undergo such growth if so they certainly would be a force to be reckoned with in combat.

Naruto blinked, "Really? I hadn't noticed, it's hard to compare when you're still so much taller than me." He had always been the shortest, Iruka had pointed out that his lackluster diet was probably the culprit but he couldn't really afford much else since he was often overcharged for basic food items.

If the choice was a proper diet or paying his bills well he'd settle for cheap ramen to keep the electricity running.

Here though he had constant access to fresh meat, fruits, and veggies so maybe he was finally getting the nutrition he'd lacked before, but even then his growth rate was still unexpectedly quick...

Could it have something to do with the Kyuubi? He couldn't confirm it but that was his best guess, that or the food here had some special properties but that seemed like a stretch. Then again his girlfriend was extremely tall, red, and had horns so maybe it wasn't completely outlandish either.

"-aru? Naru!" Mochi's voice broke him from his thoughts and he quickly turned back in with a sheepish grin, "Ah sorry Mochi-chan can you repeat what you said?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded, "I asked if you felt prepared to join me on tomorrows hunt, you've become fairly proficient with using your spear and coupled with your knives I think you are ready."

Naruto looked back with surprise, he'd asked before to join her on hunts but she had denied his requests saying that he wasn't ready and that he needed more training. He'd initially thought that she was just going out of her way to keep him hidden but apparently she was more open to the idea than he'd thought.

"You mean it?"

She nodded, "I admit I may have coddled you a bit more than necessary..." he could faintly see the slight glow to her cheeks indicating she was blushing though anyone else probably wouldn't have noticed.

She continued, "I do not wish to stifle you further, so if you truly wish I would gladly have you accompany me." She bowed her head as though apologizing for her earlier behavior.

He quickly made his way over to her and embraced her, "Mochi-chan you weren't stifling me, you were just trying to keep me safe in your own way."

She smiled into the crook of his neck and returned his embrace wrapping her arms around his waist, "That is kind of you to say but it's true, I have restricted you far more than I should have."

She knew he was trying to be nice but she had reflected on her behavior since their meeting and had come to the uncomfortable realization she had borderline kept him as a prisoner. He relied on her for shelter, food, direction, and up until recently protection not of his own will but rather because she'd essentially forced him too.

She didn't want him to feel trapped with her, she cared far too much for him to risk such a thing. He'd told her he was a warrior and instead she'd treated him like baby, she was lucky he was so understanding otherwise he'd likely have been insulted by her actions even if her intentions were good.

"Mochi..."

She hugged him tighter, "Shush you know deep down it's true, regardless of my intentions I forced you to rely on me. That was not fair to you..."

He broke their embrace and offered her a gentle peck on the cheek, "I forgive you and it's partly my fault for not speaking up so we'll both be better from now on."

She laughed and nodded returning his kiss with one of her own, her lips brushing against his whiskers a weak point of his under the right conditions.

"Mochiiiii..." He struggled in her grip as she played with his face, he might have gotten a bit stronger but he was a long ways off from overpowering her something she would abuse for as long as possible.

She pulled him onto her, his body resting comfortably against her own with her plush but firm breasts acting as makeshift pillows for him to rest his head against.

She ran her hands gently through his hair earning a quiet but satisfying hum from her love as her fingertips rubbed softly against his scalp, she enjoyed these moments with him, having him close to her was addicting.

"Naru?" She looked down and couldn't help but laugh.

He'd fallen asleep right, his face buried in her chest and his arms draped around her waist snoring quietly as the exhaustion from today's training finally seemed to have caught up with him.

She smiled and covered the two of them, "Goodnight, Naru..."

She'd protect him no matter what, even if it cost her life.

* * *

With the first light of dawn, the two of them set out into the forest their thin clothing allowing for greater mobility and muffled movement at the cost of some protection though neither were expecting any real conflict on their expedition out into the woodlands.

Mochi took point being the more experienced of the two, while she had begun teaching him the finer points to tracking and hunting he'd still never done so on his own. The two agreed that once they'd hunted enough to survive he would take point to help hone his skill and gain some experience.

They'd lucked out rather early on and they'd quickly located a fresh set of wild deer tracks heading East, likely looking to take a drink by the river or feast on the lush grasses that grew there.

Either way, the outcome would be the same.

The two raced after the tracks fast enough to make good time but just slow enough not to alert every creature nearby to their presence, swerving between the towering trees and dense shrubbery before arriving just at the edge of the opening clearing and more importantly...

Right behind their targets.

In the clearing gently lapping at the pristine waters were a small group of wild deer bunched together side by side as they took greedy drinks from the babbling book before them.

Naruto watched as Mochi slowly began making her way towards them, her body low to the ground and her eyes shifting rapidly from between the herd and the path before her on the lookout for any sudden movements or debris that might reveal her location. She took her spear in hand keeping it close to her body as she moved ever closer having selected her target and despite her large size, she exuded a level of grace in her movement he wouldn't have thought possible.

Mochi paused for a moment, as her selected target raised its head from the river her breath held tightly in her chest as the unsuspecting creature's ears twitched and turned before after what felt like an eternity, it dipped its head once more.

That would be its last mistake.

Rocketing forward the startled heard had no time to react to the sudden threat as they threw themselves every which way to escape prancing wildly in a flurry of kicks and leaps.

All but one that now laid slumped against the ground, lifeless.

Naruto made his way out while Mochi wrenched her spear from her kill and inspected the body, she'd caught a fairly large one big enough to last them a few days if they rationed it well.

"That was amazing Mochi-chan!"

She balked at the sudden praise but smiled at his words, she'd never really been praised for this before hunting was just a part of her life, it was either that or starve so to have someone praise her ability felt nice.

"It was nothing special but we seem to be running high on good fortune, this one alone should last us a decent while and will leave us ample time for you to attempt your first hunt."

She hefted the newly slain deer onto her shoulders before walking back in the direction of the cave, "Let's drop this off and then you'll take point from here on out."

He nodded and the two set out to secure their prize.

They never noticed the faint ruffling of the trees behind them.

"Make sure to relax and calm your mind, be on your guard but do not let fear or anxiety overtake you." Mochi lectured from behind as the two made their way through the forest once more. having properly secured and stored their earlier kill away.

"Right, stay calm but keep focused got it." He took a breath and exhaled settling his beating heart slightly as he followed the trail of their new target.

Wild Boar.

With the deer spooked it was unlikely they'd manage to sneak up on or successfully hunt the now on edge herd so they went with the next best thing. While more dangerous than deer if he could bring one down they wouldn't need to hunt for a least a week if not more.

Plus the experience would do him some good and let him test his limits.

Mochi had stayed true to her promise and hadn't objected to his decision to try his luck with the tusked beasts, merely reminding him to be careful seeing as the boar here were larger and could easily gut him if he wasn't careful.

Stupid island and it's oversized everything...

Centering himself the two made their way West, the tracks leading to another open clearing though unlike last time instead of a group of wild pigs wallowing about there was just one and just by his appearance they could tell why he was alone.

Simply put he didn't need the protection of a group.

The gnarly bovine was large and solid, his mangy hide covered in faded scars and scuffs worn like badges of honor, a warning to any creature foolish enough to challenge it. Its tusks were sharp and jagged, chipped in places but no less intimidating as it drove its snout into the ground in a search for sustenance its tail swishing behind it like a whip as it shuffled the earth beneath it.

It made for a fairly daunting sight, to be honest.

Mochi approached and placed a hand on his shoulder worry evident on her face as she eyed the beast before them from their leafy cover. "Naru...there is no shame in retreating from a more fearsome opponent we can track another if you wish." She phased it almost as a question but he could tell she was trying to push him in another direction.

Truthfully he wasn't sure about it either but he wasn't going to back down, he was a ninja at heart and even if he wasn't sure about his dream of being Hokage anymore he wouldn't let some overgrown pig send him scurrying off!

He shook his head and looked determinedly into his lover/teacher's eyes, "I will bring that thing down!" He whispered the confidence in his voice clear to Mochi as she looked between him and the roaming beast.

She bit her lip and moved to object but he cut her off, "I can do this, plus worst-case scenario you'll take him down while he's distracted with me, it'll be like the tiger all over again." He joked earning a slight glare from the taller woman.

Had he forgotten he'd almost died that time?!

But seeing the fire in his eyes she couldn't deny him the chance, not when he was so set on proving a point, whether for her or for himself she wasn't sure but she would not stand in his way.

"Fine but I _will_ intervene if things get out of hand." She stressed the will part of the stipulation but offered him an encouraging nod.

"That's fair." He nodded back and with that, he broke off from his partner and began making his way quietly towards the still unaware swine. Copying the technique he'd witnessed Mochi use he was careful to gently brush aside any twigs or leaves that might reveal his position and he tiptoed his way closer to his prey.

Up close the boar seemed even bigger than before, it dwarfed him and he could tell unlike the pigs back home this beast was pure muscle and if disturbed likely filled with rage as well.

He was now just an arm's length away, close enough to see the beasts hide expand and contract as it took deep rumbling breaths, its face still merrily shoved into the soft soil beneath them.

He clenched his spear in hand, the jagged tip pointed directly at the creature's side in preparation.

He took a silent breath and with a small but strong exhale he thrust his weapon forward with a shout the sharpened tip piercing through the pigs hide with some resistance and earning an earth-shaking squeal from the hog at unexpected attack.

Naruto cursed and quickly yanked his spear out before leaping back just in time to avoid being gored by one of the beast's tusks. He had hoped that he could end this fast by piercing the hogs lung like he'd been taught but its hide was too thick and judging by the enraged frenzy the now furious boar had whipped itself into he wasn't going down without a fight.

He had no time to think as he swiftly rolled out of the way of a charge, quickly striking out with another jab as it barreled past earning another squeal of fury that rattled against his chest.

His spear wasn't ideal for close quarters and offered very little in the way of defensive options.

Planting his spear into the ground he reached down and pulled out two kunai slipping one into each hand he and his prey circled one another watching for any opening, any sign of weakness that would swing the battle in their favor.

Deciding to go on the offensive he charged first, boosting his sprint with chakra he rapidly closed the gap between them and lashed out with a slice to the hogs eye hoping to blind it and give himself an advantage.

The creature hadn't survived this long though just luck, however, and twisted its head using its sturdy tusk to block the strike before flinging its body upwards attempting to impale him while he was within range.

Naruto quickly pivoted and fell into the gap between its two tusks and used the momentum to rocket himself into the air above his target.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

With a burst of chakra, one blond became five each armed with their own pair of sharpened knives and each descending rapidly on the now confused swine below. The sudden arrival of four new predators spurred the hog to rush forward to escape, just barely being grazed by the first of the clones landing below.

"Alright boys, let him have it!"

The clones roared and surrounded their slowly tiring prey, using hit and run tactics to slowly wear away at its defenses their smaller size, teamwork, and higher intelligence more than making up for the difference in physical strength. As its injuries began to accumulate, dark brown patches of fur began littering its hide marking its growing wounds.

Growing desperate the boar attempted to flee, charging suddenly it trampled the two copies in front of it underfoot, unintentionally blinding it as the smoke of their dispersal obscured its view and left just enough time for the real Naruto to act.

Pulling on his previously buried spear he once more flooded his limbs with chakra, streams of dark blue energy bleeding from his pores he leaned back and with a shout threw his weapon like a javelin, the wooden spear's gleaming metal tip tore through the air like it was paper before with a wet squelch lodged itself into the hog's neck.

"SQREEEEEEEEEEE!" The pained squeal reverberated through the cleaning as it bucked and thrashed wildly in a bid to remove the offending object to no avail, it's struggling only speeding up the process.

The hog turned once more to face him, its gaze once filled with fury was not hollow and unfocused, it's tail no longer whipped about but instead hung still with an occasional twitch. The massive hog let out one last wheezy squeal and at last crashed unceremoniously to the floor, the last bit of life leaving it's broken and abused body.

Naruto carefully approached the now still creature, the difference in size between them much more apparent now that he didn't have to worry about being crushed underneath it, its massive form once proud and stalwart suddenly seemed so...frail...

"Sorry big fella..." He whispered running his hand gently along the snout of the beast, the rapidly cooling flesh felt like ice against his palm. Despite his achievement, he felt no joy in this hunt but acknowledged that if he wanted to survive he had to come to terms with his own actions.

He would never kill for sport, only survival.

The sound of footsteps approaching from behind momentarily broke him out of his thoughts, still looking over his kill he spoke, "Things got a little out of hand but I think that went well, don't you?"

The steps stopped just behind him the crunch of the grass beneath their feet coming to an abrupt end before a familiar silky smooth voice practically purr into his ears, warm breaths blowing gently against his lobes as they spoke, "You did a splendid job, _Darling_~"

His eyes widened.

_That wasn't Mochi!_

He quickly leapt forward and spun around, immediately drawing his spear once more and falling into a crouched stance, his eyes looking into a pair of uncomfortably familiar and hungry amber eyes that stared back at him with bemusement.

"How did you find me?!" He practically growled, his grip on his spear tightening as he glared at the towering form of Akka, her arms crossed beneath her bust and her tail swaying behind her lazily.

"I thought I told you to call me your Queen?" Her question was delivered in an almost teasing manner, her lips curled slightly revealing her hidden rows of sharpened teeth, "And to say I found you would imply I lost you, I knew where you were all along." She revealed taking great joy in his shocked look.

He grit his teeth, she was playing him she had to be! There meeting had been almost a month ago there was no way she could have known where he was, Mochi would have noticed...

_Mochi!_

"Where is Mochi?!" He demanded, his tone was cold and belied his concern for his partner.

Akka's grin fell at the mention of the horned woman and was replaced with an annoyed frown, "She's...indisposed at the moment, be thankful that I was feeling merciful and she didn't suffer too much."

Naruto felt both relief and fury at her answer, relief that there was a chance Mochi was still alive but fury that Akka had clearly done something to her.

"I'll ask once more, where is she?!"

Akka shifted in place, her gaze growing from warm and inviting to predatory, "Speak to me like that again and I will be forced to remind you of your place."

"You can try!" He shouted and rushed forward, thrusting his spear towards her unmoving form.

Akka's eyes narrowed and she simply leaned to the side allowing tip to fly by before she lashed out and grabbed the pole and with a heave pulled the blond towards her suddenly upraised knee driving it harshly into his stomach with the combined momentum of his attack and her own strength.

His body crumpled to the floor as the air left his lungs, at the sudden impact his spear falling uselessly to the side as Akka leaned over him and grabbed him by the neck, her delicate fingers wrapping around his throat like a vice as she lifted him to eye level.

She smiled at his struggling, "I admire your resolve, to challenge that which defies your will...however," Her grip tightened further cutting off his breathing and filling his sight with stars and darkness.

"You are mine... always remember that, _Darling_~"

The last thing he saw was the savage grin of his attacker before everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to, though a pounding headache and a sore body were less than ideal conditions to awaken to. He shifted and tried and rub at his aching skull but found himself unable to move his arms, looking down he found that he was tied to some kind of wooden post, his arms and hands locked behind him.

"W-Where am I?..."

Looking around he found himself in some kind jungle oasis, thick jungle foliage acting as a natural cover for the beautiful pocket of peace. A small flowing stream ran through the verdant clearing, it was almost an ideal picturesque view but his aching head made any enjoyment he might have gotten moot.

"You're finally awake, I was beginning to think I may have been too rough with you." The sultry voice of his captor practically purred, making her presence known to him.

His head swiveled to the left and he was once more faced to face with feral woman, her body was splayed out basking in one of the few pockets of sunlight that managed to pierce the thick jungle canopy.

"Do you like my home?" She asked seemingly unconcerned with his venomous glare and instead, gestured to the beautiful landscape around them, "My own little pocket of paradise, and soon enough it'll be yours as well." She smiled at him and rose from her reclined position her movements graceful, almost hypnotizing as she made her way to him.

"I already have a home and it's not with you!" He growled.

Akka frowned and reached out to him, gently cupping his face in her hands, "Why must you insist on being difficult? Do you not appreciate my love?" She questioned her voice even but there was a slight undertone of hurt in her voice.

"I don't even know you!"

Akka laughed and ran her nails softly across his whiskered cheeks, "That didn't stop you from enjoying the pleasures of my body, did it?" Her smile returned in full force at the sudden flush that overtook the blond at the memory of their first encounter.

"T-That doesn't count!" He argued silently cursing the slight stutter in his voice, "You did something to me!"

"Do you really believe that?" She asked pushing her body against his, the sensation of her covered breasts pressing against his chest and the smooth skin of her thighs rubbing enticingly against his own causing a familiar and currently unwelcome tightness in his pants.

She leaned forward and gently nipped and tugged at his ears whispering softly as she toyed with him, "You say that my influence caused you to act, but your body does not lie even without my intervention~" She was now sat in his lap, her doughy but firm rear ground softly against his growing hardness send jolts of subdued pleasure through both of them, "You desire me, just as I desire you~"

Naruto grit his teeth as he struggled to bring his body back under control, "I only want one person and that's Mochi-chan!"

The agonizing grinding stopped and it was silent between them for a few moments, their bodies still mashed together. Eventually, the silence had to be broken.

"Why...why are you so obsessed with her! I can give you everything you want so why does everything come back to her?!" Akka snarled, her grip on his body tightening in her anger.

He couldn't see her face but the raging emotions in her voice gave him a pretty clear picture of her feelings.

"Because...she saved me." He answered her honestly.

Akka pulled back to look him in the eyes, she looked almost vulnerable her normally confident and regal expression replaced with frustration and confusion.

"So it is loyalty born out of debt?"

He quickly shook his head, "It's not out of debt, she is not holding me, hostage I stay because I care for her!" He spoke with the purest conviction leaving no room for doubt or excuse, his words were his own.

She stared at him for a while, considering his words her face shifting and contorting through a variety of emotions as she came to terms with his statement.

"I see..."

He had no chance to respond as her lips found his but this was not forceful or abrasive but soft and chaste, like that of a lover.

"You are a man of principle," She stared down at him from her position, her height advantage forcing him to look up to meet her eyes even with both of them seated, "I must admit, I find such conviction...highly attractive~"

"EH?!"

Wait, what?!

She smiled, "I understand now I can not force your affections, I must earn them. While you should be honored to have my attention I believe I will take greater pleasure in having you come to me."

Where did she even get that logic?!

"However," She caught his attention once more as her grinding began again reigniting the heat in his loins, "I have waited too long to walk away with nothing, it shames me to admit my body has craved to have you beneath me~"

She cupped his face once more locking his head in place, "Before we begin I will give you one reassurance, your love is safe and unharmed and you will be reunited with her after I've had my fill~"

"Wait! Hold on no-_mmph!_

She kissed him once more, this time holding nothing back her tongue breaking past any defense he could have mustered and quickly beating his own tongue into submission, a familiar haze began to overtake him and soon he knew only one thing.

Lust.

**-Lemon Warning-**

His inhibitions now removed he swiftly returned the kiss his own tongue managing to force hers back, the two wet organs fought clashing repeatedly in the sealed vacuum of their lips twisting and shoving, each looking to prove their dominance. Back and forth their war of tongues raged, each viciously beating back their rival and exploring the contours of their foes mouth before being run off and repeating the cycle.

Beneath their quarreling mouths, their clothed bodies furiously ground against one another, Akka's bound breasts flattened against his chest as she pushed herself closer against him while she wiggled and bounced in his lap moaning happily as his covered arousal pushed and pressed itself against her.

She took advantage of his bound state to run her hands over his body, her fingers trailing along the outlines of his growing muscles, silently appreciating his growing strength as he twitched under her touch.

At last, the need for air outweighed their desire to consume one another and the two broke apart, a thin trail of mixed saliva between them serving as a memento of their ravenous encounter.

Akka laughed as she watched the blond beneath her struggle against his bindings, his muscles flexing and straining as his desires demanded he seek closer contact with the beauty on top of him.

She traced his whiskers drawing a pleasure shudder as her fingertips glided over the slight indents along his cheeks, "Do you wish to touch me? To take my body for yourself and use me as you please?"

With each word she ground her body against his harder, the thin strip of cloth keeping her spilling breasts contained began to slip, the top of her pink nipples just barely peeking out of their confines before she'd adjust and cover them again.

She knew he'd be unable to answer her but the spasms and strain of his body told her all she needed to know.

"You'll have to earn that right, worship your Queen and you'll be rewarded~"

She removed herself from his lap much to his disappointment and stood before him before she began to strip herself.

Akka didn't wear much to begin with, a thin chest binding to keep her breasts out of her way and a short skirt like covering around her waist, she saw no need to hide her body and only truly bothered with clothing when leaving her territory.

Soon enough the last of her clothing slid off and stood before her captive lover in all her naked glory.

Even in his haze Naruto couldn't help but admire the nude form of the female before him, her creamy skin, golden mane, and her bright amber eyes brought out the slight flush on her face her fangs peeking out of the corner of her lips. Her full, perky breasts jutted out proudly and pink nipples stood stiffly in the cool open air.

A smooth but toned belly trailed down to a pair of plush but deceptively powerful thighs that did nothing to conceal the dripping arousal running down the length of her leg stemming from the puffy lips of her now uncovered sex.

_She was beautiful..._

She approached him, her towering form peering down on him, arousal and glee in her eyes as she observed his fascination with her body, taking great pleasure in watching as his eyes roamed over her form with unbridled desire.

"You've proven skilled with your tongue so you may start with that~" She stood above him, her legs spread wide and her body pressed against the post she'd tied him to. Above him, just in range was her glistening pink sex held just above his face, the heat of her arousal assaulted him filling his nose with the smell of honey and further fanning his own desire.

"_Lick~_"

He obeyed with no hesitation, tilting his head up his mouth quickly latched onto the dripping honeypot before him, his tongue lapping at her folds with reckless abandon alternating between teasing licks along the mouth of her slit and deep dives into her cavern earning loud rumbling moans as Akka who struggled to stay upright at the pleasure shooting through her legs.

Her thighs tightened around his head as he continued his oral pleasuring, sucking and lightly biting at her lower lips, the slightly sweet taste of her leaking arousal spurring him to push her further and with a long lick, he quickly latched onto the marble-like nub right above her now drenched nethers taking it gently between his teeth.

Above him Akka's nails dug harshly into the wooden post, her claws digging deep furrows into the wood as the pleasure running through her grew greater and greater, the feeling of his lips around her heated clit nearly brought her to her knees and her hands quickly occupied themselves with her heaving breasts, pinching and groping at the globes of flesh rushing to bring herself over that infernal edge.

"D-Darling! P-Prepare yourself!" She moaned dropping one of her breasts she forced her hand down, pushing his face tightly against her quivering lips and with a roar of pleasure she allowed the dam to burst, filling his waiting mouth with her release.

Naruto felt his mouth swell, his cheeks puffing up slightly as the stream of liquid arousal sloshed around, her honey flavor filling saturating his tongue with her taste before he swallowed to avoid drowning on the torrent of fluids.

With a final shudder, Akka finally collapsed her legs growing too weak to hold her and falling once more into his open lap her large breasts resting against his face while she rested against the top of his head taking a moment to calm her erratic breathing.

"Y-You did very well..." Akka admitted, her legs were still twitching and shaking as phantom pulses of pleasure surged through her, but she still wasn't satisfied.

She wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

Pushing herself back she grinned the object of her affection wasted no time in wrapping his mouth against her stiff nipples, like a baby he suckled and teased the stiff rods pressing his face against the warmth of her dense tit flesh. He ran his tongue in circles around supple flesh occasionally nipping at her rosy buds earning muffled moans from her.

"So eager to please, but you'll have time to play with them later." She gently pulled his face away, shuddering lightly at the sensation of the air brushing past her now wet nipples, "I want to enjoy your body now~"

Sliding off of him she laid herself flat between his legs, her finger lightly prodding at the clear tent in his loincloth, "I remember how you defiled my thighs with this~", She teased slowly stripping the cloth away, "How you grabbed my firm behind and used my powerful legs like the pussy of a desperate sow!"

Her voice grew husky and her words dirty as she at least pulled his covering away, his hardness now free from its confines trashed angrily in the air. Her delicate hand wrapped gently around the pulsing member its warmth radiating against her palm as she slowly pumped him, enjoying his soft whimpers and whines at her torturously slow pace.

"I wonder if you could free yourself would you force yourself upon me? Would you take this," She gave his member a soft squeeze, "And use my mouth for your own pleasure?" She looked up at him with sultry eyes while she blew puffs of cool air against his tool.

Naruto groaned at the sensation, the heat in his body growing unbearable, the lack of his own release and her dirty fantasies driving him mad.

Akka smirked, "Well I shall humor you, though I will expect you to repay me in due time~"

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock, her soft lips like velvet as she continued down his length offering feather light kisses as she went, each meeting of her lips upon the organ caused him to twitch and trash in her grip. Upon reaching the base she switched tactics and with one long lick she dragged her tongue back to the tip, swirling her tongue around his crown.

Opening her mouth wide she quickly swallowed his member, gaging slightly at his size but recovering quickly as his cock made its home in her throat bumping and sliding against the walls of her heated mouth cavern.

_***Gluk! Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!***_

In and out his prick entered and left its newfound home as Akka bobbed her head along his length, occasionally stopping to take a breath before she returned to her task, her air of grace disrupted by the lewd wet sounds of her throat being invaded by his raging member.

Out of his view her hands were not idle, while one arm was used to keep her stable her other hand was down between her legs her fingers teasing and prodding at her own sex, pumping in and out of her nethers as she worked his shaft her fluids dripping onto the grass beneath them as the wet squelching of her fingers digging into her cunt was drowned out by the impact of her face against his crotch.

She felt him begin to twitch in the back of her throat, his cock growing hotter, if possible, a clear sign that his release was almost at hand. She stopped bobbing and instead began humming around length, her throat walls vibrating around his prick and sending new levels of pleasure coursing through him.

Under her assault, he did not last much longer.

With a relieved grunt he released right into her mouth which she quickly swallowed as more torrents of cum spurted from his rapidly twitching member.

Once she was sure he wasn't going to fire another shot she slowly pulled back, releasing his cock with a small pop and offering one last kiss to the still hardened tip.

"That was wonderful, but I don't think I can wait anymore~" She got up and stood before him once more offering him a clear view of her burning arousal and she walked to his restraints, her claws making quick work of the vines holding him in place.

Naruto rubbed his wrists, his own efforts to escape had left some indents but otherwise, he was okay.

Akka fell down onto her knees, her creamy round ass swayed from side to side and framed her moist slit as she spread her legs to entice him, "Darling~" She moaned, once more playing with herself as she called to him the wet squelch of her fingers plunging into her depths was like music to his ears.

She turned to him and with one last shake, she gave him her final command.

"_Ravage me~_"

He could do that.

Naruto jumped onto Akka's bent form his cock slamming into her depths without mercy immediately filling every nook of greedy snatch with his pulsing hot rod earning a scream of pain and pleasure at the abrupt penetration, his cock banging and scraping against her inner walls with violent force as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her welcoming snatch.

Uncaring of her screams he grabbed her wide hips, his fingers sinking into the supple flesh and with a grunt, he began thrusting furiously into the sopping hole before him, the meaty thwack of his hips meeting her now reddening ass cheeks filled the clearing as the two rutted like animals in heat.

Beneath him, Akka growled and groaned contently as he rammed into her like a piston, sawing his length in and out of her drooling cunt, her fingers dug vainly into the grass and she felt her toes curl as he abused her body without mercy literally pounding her into the grass beneath them.

_She would never give this up!_

Reaching down she grabbed hold of her clit, pinching the marble-hard nub between her fingers and adding a new wave of pleasure while the blond above her went about reshaping the contours of her pussy to fit his throbbing erection.

She threw herself back at him finding a rhythm to the frantic thrusting she met her forward moment with her own backward slams helping him reach deeper into her depths and driving her harder into the earth.

Naruto growled lowly as the sensations of her walls sucking and slurping at his dick, her wails only spurning him to pound her harder! He shifted suddenly, pushing her head down he stood hunched over her now raised rear end and angled his thrusts so scrape against her walls harder creating pleasurable friction with his every move and earning moans of approval as her felt her grip on his member tightened at the new position.

Akka could barely think over the pleasure as her body shuddered itself to the pleasure running through it.

She could feel him getting close his thrusts became more desperate and wild, his grip on her hips tightened, and she could faintly make out the sound of his breathing becoming labored over the moist gushes of her leaking arousal being displaced by his shaft.

She stopped his thrusting with a final slam and instead ground his shaft around inside her twisting her hips and pushing her supple ass against his hips, "CUM FOR YOUR QUEEN! She roared and clenched the walls of her cunt against his cock squeezing with all her strength to milk her prize.

Eager for his own release he obeyed and within moments Akka felt the first of many streams of boiling hot cum painting her walls and filling her to the brim as he exploded inside of her eagerly awaiting twat, her body spasmed beneath him as he fired more and more inside of her the excess having long since begun dribbling out of her overstuffed hole and onto the ground below.

**-Lemon End-**

Naruto blinked as the haze lifted and once more, the fog of lust now clear he was immediately assaulted with the musky smell of sex and arousal along with a sudden bout of exhaustion.

Slumping over he found himself laying next to the panting form of Akka, the two staring at one another their chests still heaving as they took a moment to recover from their prior activity.

Naruto spoke first, "Was drugging me necessary?" he asked looking into the satisfied amber eyes of his captor/possible lover?

Beside him, Akka couldn't help but chuckle at his question, "Mating is much better when both parties can find enjoyment in the activity, I simply wished for you to experience pleasure as well." Her tone was very matter of fact.

He paused before asking his real question, "...Were you lying...about her being safe?"

Akka looked at him calmly having finally recovered from her episode, "I do not lie." She was firm in her words, "I did not harm her, like you she is merely being restrained somewhere safe."

Naruto gave her a curious look, "And what happens now?"

She smirked her aura of superiority returning, "My plans have not changed, I will still make you mine, even if I must suffer rivals along the way." He could see resolve clearly, she would not stop her pursuit for anything.

He closed his eyes, when had things become so complicated? He couldn't even get Sakura to go on a date with him but now he had women chasing him.

Life was weird.

He felt Akka shift and crawl atop him, her face was pulled back into her predatory smile as she ran her claws underneath his shirt.

"I shall keep my word and return you to her, but..." She tore through his shirt exposing his chest to her, "I am not yet satisfied, Darling~"

Naruto deadpanned, "Are you going to drug me again?"

"That depends, are you going to resist?"

"...Probably not."

"_Good boy~_"

Life was weird, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing...

* * *

**AN. Chapter Complete!**

**Sorry, this took a while but I have said this is just a side story, something for me to do when I'm not working on my main one or just taking a break. That's also partly why chapters are shorter since this isn't a super serious story.**

**Now I want to explain some things based on some of the feedback I got and clarify some stuff.**

**Firstly, I was very clear that this story started out as just a one-shot not meant to be expanded on or anything. That changed when I saw how people responded to the story and how I actually enjoyed writing it but that came with a problem.**

**There were no plans beyond that first chapter.**

**People have noted Naruto seems very passive or doesn't do much and that is true because he was never supposed to do anything in this story really, each chapter is essentially made up as I write it so to those people who are concerned with Naruto's lack of action I just wanted to explain why that was. I did try to give him more to do and will build upon it in future but it is not going to be a huge focus for the reason I am about to detail in my second response.**

**Is this story plot with smut or, smut with a plot?**

**This story is most definitely smut with a plot, and that plot is mainly in service of setting up the smut. I want to make it clear just what kind of story this is so that people aren't confused by the lack of deeper plot twists or super dramatic moments. This is a silly story that is pretty much Naruto meets various girls on an isolated island that either want to kill him, bone him or both!**

**If that's not for you that is okay, but I want to be upfront with that now since I'm not sure how people actually see this story.**

**Next up in keeping with our last question, will there be a lemon every chapter?:**

**That is the plan but I am not sure, remember the plot exists to set up the lemons. Mochi saves Naruto then they bang, Akka meets him and takes him home they bang, etc. So if the plot allows it then yeah there will be a lemon every chapter, but if for example Naruto gets lost or captured by someone more hostile there might not be any lemons while I set that up.**

**Is Akka a villain in this story?:**

**No, I think that is obvious by the end of this chapter but the 'villains' of this story aren't really bad but just doing what they want which creates conflict, the conflict with Akka will be solved eventually (Still have to have Mojiri and Akka meet and see where that goes after all)**

**Lastly, will any of the Naruto girls show up?:**

**No, or at least there are no plans for that. It wouldn't make sense in the context of this story and if I reintroduce other Naruto characters I pretty much have to reintroduce the Naruto storyline which I do not want to do because I am already writing the Naruto storyline in my other fic. **

**I think that does it for stuff I wanted to talk about, let me know if you enjoyed the longer lemon or if you prefer shorter lemons and if you want to suggest a monster-girl you can leave it in your review or PM it to me (my friends have suggested a few and I did get a message about one that I am trying to think about fitting in if possible so don't be afraid to tell me what you'd like to see.)**

**Take care and I'll see you guys next update!**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but do enjoy!**

**AN. So sorry about the delay! I had to prepare for finals right after I posted the last chapter so I was unable to do much work on either of my stories and after testing I wanted to take a break and unwind a bit. I am back to writing but I am trying to get a lot done this summer so chapters might be shorter and a bit sporadic but know that I am in fact working on this!**

**With that said I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the lemons within you filthy perverts lol.**

* * *

Complicated

Why were things suddenly so damn complicated?!

Naruto sighed in frustration while he walked the dimly lit forest his thoughts preoccupied with the events of the last week and a half following his brief kidnapping and subsequent freedom. Things had spiraled majorly out of control and if he was honest it was more than beginning to wear on him.

True to her word Akka had, in fact, released him after she'd had her fill, the memories of their 'session' were still seared into his brain much to his embarrassment and led him, with some resignation, to the site where his companion was being held not too far off from her den.

Thankfully she wasn't hurt but the meeting between the two wasn't exactly the most pleasant, to say the least...

_**-Flashback Start-**_

"_You!_" Mojiri growled furiously at the sight of the blond female, her enraged crimson eyes locking with bemused gold as the two women stared each other down as if having a silent conversation between themselves. One that went right over the head of their third guest.

"Yes, me." Akka laughed at the pure anger radiating off the bound woman before her, "I'd ask if your stay here was comfortable but I don't particularly care to be honest." Her arms snaked around their mutual object of affection bringing his head to rest against her bust, "It is only because my Darling cares for you that keeps me from removing your presence from my sight entirely."

"You get your hands off of him!" Mojiri roared, her restraints stretching as the enrage female attempted to free herself.

Naruto seeing her distress swiftly freed himself from Akka's grasp and ran over to Mochi gently rubbing her cheeks and horns to calm her down, "Mochi-chan it's okay, I'm okay." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Just please calm down for a moment." He pleaded.

Under his ministrations, Mochi's trashing slowed her desire for his touch temporarily overriding her anger, "Did she do anything to you? Are you hurt?" Her words were filled with concern as she looked him over for any signs of damage or abuse.

He offered her a reassuring smile, "She didn't hurt me and we have an...understanding, I guess?" He adopted a sheepish look as he tried to find the words to explain the situation, "She's not an enemy per se...it's just complicated."

Akka snorted, "There is nothing complicated about it, I want you and I shall have you." She amended his statement ignoring the indignant look on his face at her lack of tact.

"I won't let you have him." Mochi's voice was even but there was an edge to her tone that made her position very clear.

Akka gave a predatory smile and sauntered over her tail flicking behind her like a viper, "You don't have much of a choice, his body approves all that remains is his heart~"

"Akka please don't antagonize her, you promised to be civil." He groaned once more having to calm his girlfriends rising temper.

"Is honesty not the best policy?"

He deadpanned, "The way you phrase that honesty is important too, you know."

Akka shrugged, "Sounds like cowardice, but I will keep that in mind."

He could only sigh at the unamused look Mochi was sending his way as he tried and failed to play peacekeeper.

This could have gone better...

_**-Flashback End-**_

It had taken about an hour to convince Mochi not to outright attack Akka before he was convinced they could let her go without incident, he wasn't stupid enough to believe he could have stopped either of them if they came to blows without getting severely harmed in the process.

That of course still left him having to explain the complex relationship between himself and the self-proclaimed Jungle Queen which had proven itself to be even worse and was now the first major point of contention in their relationship...

_**-Flashback Start-**_

Mochi stared hard at him from her seated position her finger tapping impatiently against the frame of her bed as she listened to his explanation of the situation, "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

"She's really not that bad!" He argued "A bit misguided and lacking in some morals maybe, but not bad!" Yes, Akka wasn't exactly the nicest person to really anyone that wasn't him but he could tell that she wasn't _bad _either.

"She kidnapped both of us." Her rebuttal was swift and her eyes narrowed.

He grimaced a bit at her more than fair point but carried on, "Okay yes, but it wasn't done with bad intentions and she let us both go safely!" He knew what he was asking was a tough sell but he didn't want them in constant conflict all the time.

"After she forced herself upon you, proclaimed you as her property and openly admitted she would have killed me if not for your presence."

"Mochi wai-"

The horned woman stood abruptly cutting him off, "And now you are requesting I let her walk through my territory unchecked, my home, just because you believe she has, what? Some redeeming qualities?!" She couldn't understand how he didn't see her as a threat?!

He looked down unable to meet her questions with satisfying answers, he'd always trusted his gut feeling and something told him that for all her apparent faults Akka wasn't as bad as Mochi thought.

He just didn't know how to convince her of that.

She scoffed, "If you wish to see her so badly..." Her voice wavered as if struggling with her next few words, "Then I won't stop you, do as you wish it doesn't matter to me." With her peace said she grabbed her spear and walked out of the cave without even sparing him a second glance.

_**-Flashback End-**_

Things were different between them now…

Mochi rarely spoke to him and when she did her answers were always curt, not rude but she never said more than she had to. She had started coming home later than usual and their training had all but ground to a halt as well with her either citing that she was too tired or just not in the mood to train with him.

Not to mention the fact that she did not allow him to touch her at all now, even turning her back to him when they slept.

He didn't realize how much losing her support would hurt, he began to feel alone again lost in a strange world without a guide, without a friend.

He'd tried talking with her but she was never in the mood to listen and he wasn't sure what he could do at this point...

So here he was, wandering through the forest with no real destination in mind but just for the sake of clearing his head, not like there was anything waiting for him back at the cave anyway.

"Darling, you could have warned me you planned on visiting again so soon." The husky yet regal voice of Akka purred into his ears, her arms wrapping around his torso like snakes as she pressed herself against his back, "I would have prepared more".

He blinked at her sudden appearance, he must have wandered into her territory in his funk, lucky for him all things considered but it did little to cheer him up.

"Hello, Akka" He gave her a half-hearted greeting. "I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced, I didn't really plan on it."

Above him, Akka frowned where was the cute little stutter he sometimes made when she caught him? Where was the fire, the passion?

She turned him to face her and immediately her frown deepened, his eyes did not hold that glow she'd come to adore, rather they were stormy and muddled, he seemed smaller there was no confidence in his posture, just reserved registration like he was running on autopilot, going through the motions with no force behind it.

Something was very wrong with her Darling.

She cupped his face gently in her hands inspecting him, "Why do your eyes no longer shine?"

"Eyes don't shine, Akka." He pointed his words were strained, as though he'd rather do anything but speak at the moment though he did little to resist her touch.

She remained undaunted by his words, "Yours did and now they don't." She sat and pulled him against her, resting his face in the valley of her breasts, "What has dimmed your fire?"

"It's nothing..." His words came out slightly muffled due to his buried position which might have brought her amusement if she wasn't so concerned about him.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "You can't hide things from me, Darling you are much too open for such petty deceit, now tell me what troubles you?"

He couldn't help but relax in her embrace, whether he wanted to admit it or not the positive attention sent a familiar warmth through him that he'd desperately missed over the past week.

Reluctantly he decided it was better to talk about it, at the very least get his thoughts out in the open, "Its Mochi...she's...we're not on the best of terms right now and I don't know what to do about it." He'd never had to deal with something like this before and no amount of apologizing seemed to work.

He just wanted things to return to normal...

"What is the problem? She was willing to die to protect you before I fail to see why that would change now." If Akka had to give the other woman any praise it would be for her unshakable loyalty towards the boy she held in her arms.

It was a sight to behold, even if it was an obstacle to her goals.

"She wants nothing to do with me at the moment..." He sighed.

"I see..." Her face remained impassive even if she was not entirely unhappy with this development she knew now was not the time for gloating. "Is it safe to assume it has something to do with my involvement with you?"

Judging by the way he seemed to slump further into her hold she had a feeling her hunch was correct.

He let out another sigh, "She doesn't trust you, and I guess she doesn't like that I trust you, among other things." He admitted the frustration clear in his voice as he was reminded of the building distance between him and his girlfriend.

If that was even still the case.

Akka was silent as she took a moment to process the situation, truthfully this was a golden opportunity that had presented itself. Her love was alone, conflicted, and hurting and here she was in his moment of need all it would take would be some well-spoken words and she could likely shatter whatever bond the two had left.

It would be easy, almost criminally so...

She found herself looking into his eyes again, they were still clouded by hurt, worry, and uncertainty…

Damn it.

She hated it, she hated seeing him like this! Her Darling was supposed to walk with his head held high and his heart open! Not wither away like a prisoner trapped by his own convictions.

She knew she had to step in, even if her every instinct screamed in protest the end result would be worth the blow to her goals, after all what value could be found in a broken prize?

That didn't mean she had to like it.

"You shall rest here for the night." She declared, surprising him at the sudden request/declaration

"That's not a good idea I don't think me leaving suddenly will go over well..." He was very much not on board with that idea, if Mochi was mad before she would be outright pissed if he didn't return especially if she found out where he'd wandered off to.

He couldn't stop the small traitours thought that she might not even care anymore though he tried to bury that deep under a veil of wishful thinking.

Akka rubbed cheek with her thumb, "You said you trusted me, correct?"

He nodded hesitantly.

She smiled softly, "Then I ask that you trust me now stay here for just one night."

He stared at her for a good while looking for any signs of trickery or deceit but found nothing, nothing but concern for his well being.

"Okay." He eventually relented, what harm was there in one night? Besides, he hadn't been sleeping well the last few days anyway due to the tension so maybe this would help?

Akka smiled and quickly worked to get everything ready, giving the blond a tour of her home while she quietly worked out the details of her new plan.

**-_Nightfall_-**

Akka watched the slumbering blond beside silently, softly caressing his body against hers as he slept her sight was excellent even in the oppressive darkness allowing her to gaze to wander along the curves and contours of his whiskered face, taking in all the features of the boy she'd come to love. Her heart sung within the confines of her chest at having him so close.

She once more ran her hand through his shaggy blond locks, smiling to herself as she felt him lean into her touch even in his unconscious state.

He was so trusting, they would need to work on that in the future lest any other harlots try and take this lovely creature away from her.

She, however, had work to do tonight and with a sizable pang of regret, she carefully got out of bed and made her way out of her den, her eyes glowing brightly as she stepped into the moonlight of her pocket of paradise.

"The things I do for that man..."

With her usual grace, she walked out into the shadowed jungle her destination clear...

* * *

"Where is he?"

Mojiri paced worriedly around the fire of her home her normally calm expression set into one of panic and concern as she walked through her home, every so often she'd reach the mouth of her cave before hesitating and returning back to the dimming fire behind her.

When she'd returned Naruto had been absent from his usual position by the cooking flame, not necessarily cause for alarm since he'd began hunting on his own and she'd thought little of it assuming he'd return before nightfall as he usually did.

He had not.

She'd waited for an hour before she'd started to worry and as the moon rose higher into the night sky that worry turned to fear, had he been hurt on a hunt? Did he get lost? Had he been attacked?!

Each possible scenario sent stabs of anguish and regret through her, not just at the idea of him being harmed, but the possibility that his last memories of her would be of her turning him away...

_***tap...tap...tap...***_

The soft pattering of feet against stone sent relief flooding through her and she quickly rose to her feet, she was going to give him such a thrashing for making her panic!

"Naru you are in so much trou-"

Her words died in her throat at the sight of before her and her temper flared up at the blond standing across the room looking back at her with thinly veiled contempt covered only by a facade of amusement.

"Now that's no way to speak to a guest, is it?" The grinning form of Akka mocked stepping further into the cave, her teeth glinting savagely in the light of the flames between them.

Mojiri's hands clenched tightly at the smug superiority dripping from every word and the blonds causal entrance into her home, her sanctuary!

Akka laughed, she was good at reading body language and right now she was very much aware that the woman before her wanted nothing more than to throttled her.

Not that she'd allow such a thing but it amused her nonetheless.

"You're up pretty late for such an early riser." Akka noted as she inspected the small hovel her fingers running along the various hides littering the walls, "Can't sleep perhaps? Something eating away at you?" She smiled cruelly at the taller female, "Did you maybe lose something?"

Mochi's ground her teeth, "Where is he?!"

Akka tilted her head feigning ignorance, "You'll have to be more clear, where is who?"

"Don't play games with me!" Mochi roared and banged her fist into the wall beside her, "Where is Naruto?!"

"Ah, you meant _my _Darling" Akka sneered, "Why do you care? After all, when I found him he made it sound like you didn't much care what happened to him anymore."

Mochi felt her anger twist once more into regret, that wasn't true at all she cared more about him than anyone!

_So then why had she kept him at arm's length?..._

"I could see it in his eyes you know, the loneliness, the uncertainty he felt...I'm sure I don't have to tell you of all people just how expressive those beautiful eyes of his can be?" She prodded, taking great joy in horned woman's guilt both as a rival and in the defense of her love.

Why should he suffer alone after all?

Mochi's arms trembled, "Is...is he okay?" Her question was soft, her tone not broken but burdened.

Akka's sneer fell at the genuine worry in her question and she huffed crossing her arms under her bust, "He is safe if that's your concern, he is currently resting since he clearly hasn't been sleeping well recently." She answered but couldn't help throw another dig at the other female.

"Then why are you here?" Mochi glared at the smaller woman, "To gloat? To parade your victory in front of me?" She growled but her questions lacked any edge instead they had the telltale drone of defeat as if she'd resigned herself to her loss.

Akka stared at her for a moment before speaking, "I truly don't know what he sees in you." She said bluntly completely ignoring the line question and not flinching in the slightest at the sudden rage in the crimson eyes staring back at her, "To think I considered you a worthy opponent!"

Akka strode forward as she spoke, "I have to fight for every scrap of time I get with him but you..." Akka was practically shaking in anger, "You have him all to yourself and when it comes time to assert your place, you cower behind your own insecurity!"

The two were now stood right in front of one another yet despite the difference in their sizes, Mochi had never felt smaller as she stared upon the roaring inferno that was the woman before her.

"I saw it that day, your resolve...that unflinching willingness to stand before all that would do him harm, and anything that would dare to take him from you. Where did that go?! Where did the woman who was willing to die for what she loved go?!" Akka roared.

Mochi couldn't answer.

Akka scoffed and turned making her way back to the entrance of the cave before she stopped and offered her last words.

"It is only because I do not wish to see him suffer that I waste these words on you." She sneered, "Either end whatever you two have and allow him to move on, or get your act together and figure out just what he means to you."

"I will send him back tomorrow, you have until then to make your choice or I _will _make it for you." She gave a final warning and continued into the dark,

Mochi could only watch silently as the blond lioness wandered back into the night, leaving her once more, alone...

* * *

**-The Following Morning-**

"Darling...wake up~"

Naruto shifted in his sleep at the husky voice of Akka whispering in his ear, her lips brushing gently against his lower lobes as she pressed herself against him, the familiar warmth of her bosom burning against his arm while her long shapely legs tangled with his own bringing them even closer.

Apparently, she was a cuddler.

Cracking open an eye he was greeted by her serene expression, the light of the morning sun bathed her golden mane in a soft glow coupled with her golden eyes gave her the appearance of an angel...

"Beautiful..." He hadn't meant to say that out loud but his sleep addled state had apparently loosened his tongue somewhat.

If possible Akka's smile grew even wider, a light dust of pink coloring her cheek at the genuine compliment, she knew he found her physically attractive but to hear him say so in such a genuine manner made her heart pound madly within her chest.

"Thank you, darling!~" She leaned forward and gently captured his lips with her own in a soft kiss savoring the feeling of his mouth pressed intimately against her own before reluctantly pulling away, "It pleases me greatly to know you find me so enchanting~"

Having become much more comfortable with physical affection he recovered from her surprise assault much faster though he still maintained a healthy blush upon his own cheeks, "You already know you're beautiful, you don't need me to tell you that."

She laughed softly but it was a light laugh one not tainted by the general air of superiority she usually carried, "True, but it does not hurt to be complemented by the ones you love." She ran a clawed finger along his chest tracing the outline of his body like a map, memorizing every aspect of his form under her touch causing him to shiver slightly at the sensation.

The two fell into a comfortable silence, neither willing nor truly desiring to disrupt the peaceful embrace they'd fallen into. For Naruto, he found comfort in the secure hold of his fellow blond, the faint scent of wildflowers emanating from her brought him peace and the warmth she provided acted as a temporary bastion from the problems that had plagued him over the past few days.

For Akka, this was both a moment to enjoy time with the man she loved and way to dig herself further into his heart. Some might see it as taking advantage and they'd be right but she didn't particularly care much so long as she got what she wanted in the end.

To secure her place by his side.

Her finger slowly trailed down along his body, her claw scraping gently against his smooth skin as made her down curving and zigzagging across his budding abs. She could hear his muffled laughter and felt the slight contacting of his muscles as he tried to keep from squirming too much at her feather soft touches and ministrations causing her to release her own bit of laughter at his reaction.

So he had a playful side! Always so stubborn, but she wouldn't back down so easily~

She changed tactics, using her sideways position her advantage she brought her tail up and over her leg and gently pushed it under his thin shirt, tightening her hold on him to prevent any escape she began brushing the furry appendage against his skin causing him to trash violently in her hold.

"A-Akka! S-Stop that!" Naruto half shouted half laughed as he tried and failed to escape the grip of the woman beside him who in turn was taking great joy in her teasing.

"Make me~" She purred and continued using the control of the flexible appendage to torture him filling the cave with laughter as the two enjoyed a moment of fun together taking it in turns to roll around in bed each trying to subdue the other.

Akka smiled as she watched her love try and catch his breath after a hard laughing fit, she'd never have assumed him to be ticklish but she found his laughter to be infectious and she had more fun in the frivolity than she'd care to admit.

"T-That was cruel!" He complained but his smile showed there was no true anger in his words, much to her amusement.

"All is fair in love and war." She grinned and pressed herself closer to him and leaned into his ear, "And now that I've made war..."

_**-Lemon Warning-**_

_"I wish to make love~" _

Naruto had to fight to suppress the shiver than crawled down his spine as she attacked his neck with her mouth, her tongue lapping against his skin while her teeth scraped gently his flesh.

He'd built up at best a slight tolerance to the advances of women but that did little when pressed up against Akka's generous bust and the soft grinding of her bare thigh against his growing arousal didn't help.

"Akka..."

"Shhh, don't fight it." Her hands roamed around his waistcloth ducking in and out of the now strained fabric as she continued her assault at his neck, "Embrace it and let me show you just how much I love you~"

She tilted his head and in a single smooth motion, captured his lips with her own, the two of them exchanging their individual tastes as their tongues met evenly in the middle of the cavern created by their sealed lips.

Their hands were not idle and fingers trailed along soft, smooth flesh squeezing and grabbing where they could and pushing themselves into closer contact. Their legs grew further entwined as each sought to bring greater pleasure to the other, thighs ground harshly but no less pleasurably against their individual sexes driving them both to press further into the others touch.

Akka growled contently at her love as he grew more bold, slipping his hands beneath the thin fabric of her chest binding she bit her lip to stifle rogue moans of pleasure as he took her large breast into his hands and began kneading the doughy orbs, sinking his fingers into the warm pillows of dense but firm tit flesh.

She wouldn't allow him all the control, it was not in her nature to submit easily.

Naruto had to bite back his own groans of pleasure as Akka finally ceased her teasing and took hold of his length beneath the strained covering of his pants, her delicate fingers wrapped firmly around the organ she slowly, tortuously so, began to pump her hand along the hardened shaft. In return, he increased his own groping of her body, freeing one hand from its position on her bountiful breasts and sinking it into the supple flesh of her wonderful ass.

Akka broke their kiss and shifted her body climbing on top of her blond lover her heavy breasts flattening against his chest as they came eye to eye. She both loved and despised this slow-paced lovemaking, her desire to savor the man beneath her coming into conflict with her desire to have him pound her until she was a drooling mess brought her endless frustration!

And heightened satisfaction~

With her top position, she lined up their covered sexes and began to grind her hidden but moistening cunt against his own covered sex sending shockwaves of pleasure through them both as the thin fabrics separating them ground against their sensitive arousals. Even without direct contact, she could feel her own nether lips folding around the outline of his member as if trying to draw its counterpart into its hungry embrace.

She leaned down and captured her lips again and once more they began a war of tongues and teeth as their bodies rocked faster against one another, Akka moaned into their sealed lips as their harsh rubbing finally pulled her chest bindings down causing her hardened nipples to brush against his shirt driving her further into the throes of pleasure.

Separating once more she decided she didn't want foreplay anymore she wanted to be fucked and she wanted to be fucked hard damn it!

Leaning forward she kept the pressure between their grinding groins and began whispering into her lover's ear, "Darling, I want you so fucking bad~" and almost immediately she felt his member twitch violently beneath her at the sudden departure from her usual more noble speech and into a raunch seductive purr.

One thing she'd learned in their first session was her darling secretly loved dirty talk for as much as he would deny it, it sparked something in him and she planned on abusing that until he was abusing her~

"Can you feel me?" She bit and sucked at his neck as her hands roamed across his chest, "Can you feel how much I need you?" She brought his own hand down between their pumping crotches and slid his hand under her now soaked panties.

She grinned as his twitching became more frequent and erratic, his prick pulsing angrily against her as her words dripped into her lover's ears like honey.

"I need you to take that cock of yours~" She thumped her hips against his, "And fuck me so hard I can't leave this bed, do you understand?"

Using her claws the ripped away from the fabric of her own underwear exposing her bare nether lips to him, before summarily doing the same to his own leaving the two fully exposed and ever closer to giving in to their lust.

Naruto groaned when Akka suddenly sat up and placed her hands on his chest and began to slide her very slick cunt against his raging member, the lack of cloth between them allowing both to finally feel the full sensation of their connected sexes pressing against one another.

"I don't plan on waiting anymore, Darling~" Akka offered a sultry smile as she raised her hips, lining her dripping honeypot up with the tip of his member, her top position giving him a clear view as she slowly descended upon him the familiar feeling of her velvety walls surrounding him as more and more of his length disappeared into his blond lover.

"Ahh, how I've missed this~" Akka smirked and gently rocked her hips from side to side slowly stirring her insides with his fuck stick earning short gasps and grunts of pleasure from the man beneath her.

Last time she'd allowed him to ravage her.

This time she would do the ravaging, at least until he was worked up enough to give her the pounding she deserved~

After all the work she'd done she'd earned this.

Lifting herself back up she reluctantly released her hold of his prick, inch by inch until she was once more hovering just above his tip, her puffy lips just barely brushing against the throbbing head.

Her golden eyes locked with his blue orbs, she revealed in the desire in his gaze, the focus that told her she was the only thing on his mind brought her immense satisfaction.

Now she wanted to hear him say it.

Resisting the urge to impale herself back onto him she leaned forward, her tail offering her the balance to keep their burning sexes in contact without falling right back onto the proud spire, and purred into his ear.

"Beg for it, Darling~" She nibbled at his lobes, "Beg me for the privilege of pillaging my depths~"

Beneath her Naruto looked torn, his naturally competitive nature demanded her fight her and he knew she wanted it just as badly as he did. On the other hand, to fight would only prolong the inevitable...

"Please, Akka-chan...please let me fuck you!" He hissed as she sunk down slightly taking a few inches back into her furnace like warmth.

"Anything for you, Darling~"

Without wasting another second she dropped her hips and let out a pleasured roar as his spear rapidly filled her waiting snatch, the meaty smack of her bottom slapping against his thighs rang out in the air as she impaled herself onto him without hesitation.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Akka basked in the pleasure shooting through her as their hips smacked repeatedly against each other, the feeling of his thrashing cock slamming and bumping against her inner walls filled her vision with stars and only pushed her to take him in deeper.

Naruto grunted as Akka's inner walls worked his shaft like a vice with every drop of her hips gripping, slurping, and caressing him with their every meeting. Reaching around he grabbed two handfuls of plump ass meat and aided Akka in her bouncing, filling her darkest depths with his member earning wails of approval as the two continued their rutting.

Akka growled as her legs began to tremble and with a grunt she rolled them over, taking great care to keep him sheathed inside her, and wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him in.

"Darling, fuck me harder!~"

He didn't need to be told twice and taking one of her bouncing breasts into his mouth he flooded his body with chakra, his thrusting growing faster and harder causing Akka's liquid arousal to splash wetly between them as the force of his thrusts worked to reshape her welcoming and hungry snatch.

Akka felt her consciousness fade as her body was wracked by waves of unbearable pleasure while her love used her body like a toy for his amusement and she loved it!

He was hers and she was his.

She howled in ecstasy when he began to alternate between plunging into her depths and harshly grinding his hips against her own, the walls of her snatch stretching against his invading length as the tip of his spear dragged along her innards leaving no spot untouched and causing her to trash wildly beneath him.

Naruto growled above her and if anything her erratic movements only spurred him to fuck the beauty beneath him harder, prying her legs from his waist he quickly brought them under than over his arms, resting her legs onto his shoulders and folding Akka in half.

The new position angled her lower body up towards him and allowed him to drop with a heavy thud right into her core with his full weight while he returned to sucking on her heaving breasts.

Akka screamed her approval as her lover began to jackhammer into her, her tongue rolling out of her mouth and her eyes crossing as he sheathed himself over and over again into her sopping honeypot that was more than happy to accommodate the intruder.

She wanted this every day for the rest of her life!

She felt her walls tightening around him and she trembled in his arms as the dam she'd fought to hold back began to crack under his assault. Pulling his mouth from her breasts she brought him into a final passionate kiss the two moaning into their fused lips as their hips worked to bring them over the edge.

The feeling of Akka's tightened cunt was too much and with a final thrust he buried himself to the hilt and the two came together with the sounds of their individual releases being muffled by the lips of the other, liquid arousal met in between them mixing into a tidal wave that slowly seeped out between them.

_**-Lemon End-**_

The duo finally collapsed under the weight of their exhaustion, Akka's legs sliding uselessly off his shoulders and onto the soft furs below. Each too tired or too satisfied to bother adjusting their positions or address the growing mess between them.

"That was enjoyable was it not, Darling?" Akka spoke running her fingers through his slightly matted hair, she had certainly enjoyed it her legs were still shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure and she doubted she'd be walking normally for at least half an hour.

He looked up from his place against her chest and gave her an embarrassed pout, "Maybe, but did you have to go for the dirty talk?!"

He was no stranger to sex at this point but hearing the act described still sparked a level of embarrassment in him. Mochi wasn't a stranger to it either but she was much more subtle when it came to her version of dirty talk.

Akka laughed, she found his flustered state humorous. "Why? do you not enjoy my begging for you pound my tight litt-"

"Akka!"

"Fufu, you are too cute Darling~"

She was tempted to keep at it, hell she might even be up for another round in a few minutes but she knew that there was something else her Darling had to do. She briefly considered ignoring her plans but she'd already given her word...

Damn her pride.

"You should return home soon, Darling." She wasn't one to beat around the bush even if she hated this, she could only distract him from the problem but her body alone could not solve his woes.

She was tempted to try though.

Naruto mumbled a few curses, he knew he was in for it when he got home no doubt Mochi would be cross with him for disappearing, let alone knowing he'd been with the lioness.

Not to mention he now very likely smelled like her...

He was brought out of his thoughts by Akka gently cupping his cheeks, bringing them once more eye to eye she kissed him softly and smiled reassuringly.

"No matter what happens, know you will always have a place by my side."

The two embraced for a bit longer before he got up and put on what remained of his clothing and began the journey back home, mentally preparing himself for whatever awaited him.

Mochi growled lowly to herself as she trudged through the muck back to her cave a sudden storm having ruined her hunt, left her soaked, and generally irritable.

But none of that compared to the mental torture that had been plaguing her all night.

"I miss him..."

She really did, even if they weren't on the best of terms over the course of the last week she'd only just come to realize how much she appreciated his mere presence.

What was that expression he sometimes used, she wanted to have her cake and eat it too? It was odd but fitting she lamented, she wanted to be angry and show her displeasure but simultaneously she didn't want him to leave her either.

It was one or the other and she couldn't have both by the looks of it, that blond furball wouldn't give her that option.

_"You have until then to make your choice or, I will make it for you."_

She held no illusions about what her rival meant, Akka would take Naruto if the chance presented itself and while he may resist her at first if he truly believed she wanted nothing to do with him he would give in eventually.

She'd seen it in those golden eyes, Akka truly did love him and whether he knew it or not she was well aware that with enough time Akka could and likely already had begun carving a place for herself in his heart.

It was her move now.

She sighed heavily as she entered her cave haphazardly setting her spear and hunting pack down as ventured deeper into the darkness. All she wanted right now was to food and a good res-...

"N-Naru!"

"Hi, Mochi..." The blond waved softly at her, looking up from a low fire that painted his face with the soft glow of the embers before him.

She felt her heart thump in her chest, she wasn't sure what to do part of her wanted to embrace him and never let him go as long as she lived. The other part was afraid to even approach him, terrified of the possibilities his presences may have signified.

It seemed he must have felt the same way as neither made any attempt to move both just sitting and standing respectively staring at one another uncertainty.

Finally, it seemed he would take the initiative, "Can we talk, please?"

Not trusting her mouth at the moment, she simply nodded and sat across from him, despite the warmth of the fire between them she couldn't suppress the slight chill running down her spine when she looked down at him.

He sighed and bowed his head, "I...I want to firstly apologize for leaving in the night, it hadn't planned on it and I'm sorry if I worried you at all." He wouldn't meet her eyes while he spoke for which she was both grateful and slightly displeased.

Grateful that he couldn't see her expression and displeased that he felt like he couldn't even look at her.

Had she truly been that harsh with him?...

He continued, "I am also sorry for this whole situation...it was not fair of me to ask you to accept Akka just because I asked, that wasn't right and I hope if not now maybe in time you'll come to forgive me..."

He kept his head bowed as he finished his apologies, he'd spent some time thinking about it and he'd come to a choice if nothing else he at least owed it to her to own up to his own role in all this. Even if she didn't forgive him he could live a bit better knowing that he'd been honest and tried.

For a while, it was silent between them before Mochi suddenly stood up and made her way over to him, setting herself down by his side, his shoulder brushing against the side of her chest.

"I was never really mad at you," He'd almost forgotten how soft she spoke despite her appearance, "I was just...scared..." She sighed and leaned against him, "I didn't want to lose you and when I saw you were willing to give Akka a chance...I guess I just panicked."

"You know I wouldn't leave you."

She shook her head, "I know that...but I thought that maybe you'd come to prefer her over me." She frowned and inspected her bright red skin and faded scars, "She looks more like you than I can ever hope to, she's not a giant, she doesn't have ugly horns or scars."

He pushed her slightly, "You know I love your horns and the scars make you look sexy"

She smiled he was always a charmer.

"Maybe but I can tell you find her attractive, I can smell her all over you."

Naruto flushed and began to stammer out apologies before she shushed him with her finger.

"You don't need to apologize, Naru." She leaned down closing the distance between their faces slowly, "I don't mind if a part of you loves her."

She actually minded a great deal but the reality was Akka wasn't going away, not peacefully and no amount of fighting or anger would change that, so she'd meet her halfway.

"I'll accept her, I only ask one thing of you."

"What?"

She brushed her lips against his, "That no matter what happens, and no matter who comes along...I want you to promise me that I'll always have a place in your heart."

He laughed loudly and kissed her for the first time in almost two weeks re-familiarizing himself with the texture of her lips before breaking away, "I promise you no matter what you'll always be with me, I swear on my life."

Mochi smiled and engaged him another kiss, her previous stress melting away as the two worked to reacquaint themselves once more, "Is this the part where we have makeup sex now?"

"...Perhaps."

"Good because I've had a long day and I need my happy ending~"

"Mochiiii!"

"No complaining, pants off Naru~"

"You're worse than Akka!"

"Flattery won't get you out of this~"

* * *

**AN. Chapter Complete!**

**I know this was a somewhat dramatic chapter that ended kinda abruptly but I realized I needed to explain why Mochi would suddenly be cool with other women hanging around her man lol.**

**I also know that in no sane world would it work like this but it's a good thing this is fiction and I can make the rules! I'm not a super big fan of long drawn out drama, never liked it so for people who really do feel that Mochi got over it really fast or "She was in the right" I get that but it's not what I want to write. Plus I think most people read this for the 'plot' anyway so I don't think it'll raise too many problems.**

**I have noted and mentioned before this story isn't much more than smut with a plot so if you are looking for a plot with smut added in that's really not what this is about, sorry.**

**I also wanted to be sure people saw more than one side to Akka, not just the dominant side but the playful and caring side as well. I didn't want her to be one dimensional so this chapter helped add a bit more to her character.**

**As perusal I wish to address some things down here as well:**

**I do still occasionally still get people asking if canonical Naruto girls will show up in this story. The answer to that at this time is still, no. I just don't see how I would rationalize it and I don't particularly want to write characters I'm already writing in another story (granted it would be them in a sexy setting but still)**

**I may do this story again (different premise but same smutty style) in the future and have it center around the Naruto females somehow but that's not going to happen for a bit since I don't think my core readers want me to just start pumping out smut story after smut story lol.**

**Some people have questioned that since I am doing the broad label of monster girls will I be taking characters from other shows or will everyone be original (in terms of personality and character, not necessarily design)**

**I really don't know yet, I still have a third character to introduce (remember the fire and the handprint) but afterward maybe. You guys are free to suggest characters or submit ideas for monster/beast type females for the story so if you have an idea leave it in a review or PM it to me.**

**Anyway that's all for this chapter again I know the following chapter have been shorter but in reality, since the lemons are kinda the center stage here I think that's okay. **

**I am working on the next chapter of my other story ABP so not sure when the next chapter of this will be out but know that I do switch between stories fairly often so I will be working on it**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed leave your feedback and suggestions in the review and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	5. Please Read

**(IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE READ THE WHOLE UPDATE FIRST BEFORE YOU REVIEW OR CLICK OFF THERE IS IMPORTANT INFO REGARDING THE STORY IN HERE)**

**Hello everyone! It has been a while since I've gotten to talk to you all so I am happy to take a moment to pop in and say hi, I hope you've all been having a good summer! ****If you read my update for my other story please do not click off this one I did not just copy and paste it, I actually have a different update for this story!**

**So for one I want to say sorry I haven't worked on this story for a bit I have been doing stuff in my own life on top of needing to work on my other story so I just haven't had the time to do much with Trials.**

**That said I have both bad news for this story but good news at the same time (depending on your thoughts of what I say next)**

**So starting with the bad news and I'm just going to rip the bandaid off all at once here...**

**Trials of Paradise is going to be discontinued.**

_**NOW HOLD ON BEFORE YOU GET UPSET WITH ME LISTEN TO THE GOOD NEWS!**_

**While Trials is being discontinued it is not being abandoned it is instead going to be rewritten. One thing that is pretty clear about Trials is that it really was supposed to be a one-shot story.**

**"Boy gets stranded, then boy is put in danger but saved at the last minute by the girl, girl heals the boy who later goes on to return the favor, they fall in love and then they make passionate love and the story ends."**

**At least it should have ended there but I continued it because I enjoyed the concept even though it wasn't really suited to being continued because of that I unintentionally limited my options with where I could really go with it.**

**Because of that, I want to rework trials from the ground up to make it more fitting to become what I always envisioned it as.**

**A smutty, silly, lighthearted, comedic story.**

**Now, what does that mean for Trials right now, well I plan to release one or two more chapters before uploading the new version of Trials so you still have at least one more chapter to look forward to.**

**(Note they are probably shorter chapters that are mostly just smut or silliness between Akka, Mochi, and Naruto)**

**I also want to try and preemptively answer some questions I might get about the new story and what I'll be doing.**

* * *

**1\. Will the new story still take place on Paradise Island?**

**No, the setting of Paradise is actually part of the limiting factor because the more characters I introduce the stranger it seems that they've never run into each other. It also limits what I can do with different areas because I can only make an island so big and diverse.**

**I like paradise but it will not take place there, at least not primarily it might show up again though.**

**2\. Will the concept be the same? (NarutoXMonster girls/not strictly humans)**

**Absolutely, yes.**

**I enjoyed the concept and plan to keep that no matter what changes I make so if you liked that part of trials then have no fear I will be keeping that as a core to the story. I actually hope to lean more into the monster girls traits and behaviors, more so than in trials since I don't think I did a great job with that here so hopefully in the new version I can get that across better.**

**3\. Will Akka and Mochi be carried over?**

**They will very likely reappear but I am unsure if I will keep them exactly the same way, the setting of the story and their encounters will be different so they may end up reworked. They will also not appear early on since I want to explore other character ideas as well but I'll probably bring them back in eventually.**

**4\. What will the new setting be? Will it still take place in Naruto's world and if so will we finally be seeing females from Naruto in it?**

**The setting will be mixed/split between a more modern setting and kinda old folklore ancient time (I know I'm not selling it well but just wait it will make sense I promise)**

**But no it will not take place in Naruto's own world and the odds of Naruto females appearing are very low. I've explained that Trials was my escape from my other Naruto story and so I want to keep them apart where I can.**

**5\. Will it still be smut with a plot or will it be a plot with smut now?**

**It will still be smut with a plot so sorry you heavy story fans but I already have one very dense plot story I don't need another on my plate at the moment haha.**

**I am aiming for a more "episodic" feel where every chapter is a bit more contained as opposed to a running narrative, like I said I want to a do a more silly but still well-written story and more isolated chapters I think can help with that plus they allow me more freedom and creativity to just write.**

**6\. When will we see the rewrite?**

**Not sure yet, I have started on it though it had to take a slight backseat since I am working on both a major chapter for my main story and the chapter I just promised you for this one but hopefully it will go up sometime after both of those have been posted.**

**7\. Will you be taking it down once the new one goes up?**

**This story will remain up to be read so no need to worry about it going anywhere but like I said I won't be updating it or anything. I don't want to delete it I just feel like I can't go as far as I want with it the way it is now so I plan to change stuff.**

**If you have any other questions feel free to PM me and I will try and answer them, I also ask that you don't unfollow this story because I will update this again when the new one it out to let everyone know.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, I know it isn't the best news but I think people will enjoy the new story just as much if not more. That is all from me for right now since I have even more writing to do...yayyyy...**

**Anywho take care and I'll see you soon hopefully!**


	6. The Contest

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES OF THIS CHAPTER AND THE UPDATE FOLLOWING IT IF YOU CARE ABOUT THIS STORY, THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: Naturally I own nothing.**

**So before I say anything, if you haven't read the last update I made a while back please read that first before you read this so you are caught up, I know you want your lemony goodness but it's important to the future of this story!**

**Anyway, I want to apologize for how long this took I only recently came back from a trip (was attending a funeral) where I could not do any writing so when I got back I had to work on ABP first and then this where I wasn't exactly bursting at the seams to write smut but regardless I am still sorry and thank you very much for waiting. **

**As I said before this is the final chapter for this story its not perfect by any means but I wanted to get it out along with an update I will be putting out later to ask you some final questions regarding the rewrite. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this last romp and I hope to see some of you again soon!**

* * *

_Relatively peaceful_

That would be an accurate way to describe the past month following the mending of his relationship with Mochi and his growing understanding of Akka. That wasn't to say things were perfect by any means but compared to before he couldn't really complain too much if he was being honest.

Though being stuck in between the two powerful women he still couldn't shake the feeling that he was trapped in a warzone at times but it was better than he could hope for given the circumstances.

"You must relax Darling, it is unbecoming of you to make such fearful expressions." Akka chuckled, gently stroking her thumb along his whiskered cheeks as she reclined against the fur lined walled of her enemy turned rival turned begrudging companion's home.

It was a complicated relationship.

Said companion meanwhile was watching with an envious pout that gave away her lingering displeasure at having to share the blond they'd both found themselves enamored by but made no move to interrupt her.

"You don't have to be so clingy with him you know." She muttered completely ignoring the fact that given the chance she would happily take the lionesses place in a heartbeat.

Akka smiled knowingly and instead pulled him closer to her nearly burying him in her cleavage, "You could always leave then if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sure he and I could think of some way to pass the time while you go off galavanting through the woods." She leaned down and nibbled softly at her fellow blonds ears, "Isn't that right, Darling~"

He flushed heavily but managed to maintain his composure, "Akka behave please." He admonished knowing full well she was only trying to rile Mochi up and the last thing he needed was the two of them fighting again.

"Fufu, very well." She acquiesced settling back down but still sending taunting grins towards the larger woman leading to them trading whispered insults back and forth causing him to roll his eyes are the two seemingly apex predators acting like children.

Then again, he supposed this was the best he could hope for, all things considered, the two had been enemies/rivals since they knew of each other and given the nature of their conflict, it was a wonder the whole thing had been solved relatively peacefully.

Kidnapping notwithstanding.

Watching the two trade verbal jabs back and forth reminded him just what led to the current "peace" between them...

_**-Flashback-**_

_"You wish to share him? Truly?" Akka seemed more amused by the proposal than anything as she stared at the sitting woman before her._

_Mochi clicked her teeth, "I do not want to share anything with you, least of all my Naru." She glared at the woman reclining lazily in front of her but continued, "However, I am not foolish enough to believe that you will simply leave him be and..."_

_She paused and offered a begrudging look of gratitude that Akka seemed to understand further increasing the feline-like woman's amusement._

_By her side, Naruto watched the proceedings with slight worry but he'd promised not to speak unless spoken to seeing they were biased towards him and so he would not be allowed to broker any peace between them._

_They had to do so on their own or not at all._

_Mochi coughed and continued quickly trying masking her annoyance, "To prevent further conflict and to make him happy I am willing to put aside my personal feelings. I offer a truce between us, I will not stop or try and sway him from seeing you and in return, you will offer me the same courtesy."_

_Mochi was well aware her proposal sounded more like a demand but she would not hide her intentions. She already had the word of the only party she cared about it was up to the lioness to agree or not._

_Akka was silent for a few moments while she considered the proposal her golden eyes drifting between her love and the obstacle in her way, to be given a list of demands was almost... quaint in a way._

_Mochi and Naruto were caught off guard when rather than anger or mocking sarcasm, Akka instead began to laugh. Rising to her feet she approached the seated duo, her tail flicking from side to side in sync with her every step before she stood before them._

_"You have a lot of nerve to come to my home and make such demands of me." Despite her words, she didn't seem angry if anything she almost seemed to approve of the bullish move._

_"Very well, in spite of your tone, the terms of such an agreement are acceptable." She conceded shocking them both, "I agree to share." She rolled the word on her tongue as if testing it for truth or hidden meaning._

_Mochi seemed unconvinced, "Just like that? No demands of your own?"_

_Akka offered a simple smile, "Regardless of what you might think I only have the best interests of Darling at heart." She cupped said blonds face in her hands, "If I must suffer your presence then so be it." She laughed once more, "However, such an accord must be properly sealed."_

_She turned to face him, "Would you so kindly be our witness, Darling?"_

_He nodded, "Sure."_

_"Wonderful." She stood and made her way in front of Mochi who involuntarily flinched ever so slightly at the predatory gleam in those eyes and given her disadvantageous position she was almost at the mercy of the woman before her._

_"Have no fear of me." Akka smiled and similarly cupped Mochi's face with her clawed hand but took care not to harm the woman, "After all we might as well be partners now~"_

_His eyes widened when without warning Akka pressed her lips against Mochi's, taking advantage of the larger woman's disbelief to launch an invasion into the other female's mouth. He couldn't help but flush slightly while he watched on in silent shock as Mochi's eyes shifted through a range of emotions from confusion, disbelief, slight anger, and finally...a hint of desire?_

_He could see his first girlfriend's cheeks bulge slightly as the dominating blond explored her mouth without shame or hesitation clearly in charge of the unexpected battle of tongues._

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Akka pulled back, a single wet bridge of salvia connecting them briefly before falling away and leaving the horned woman disoriented as Mochi tried and failed to process just what had happened._

_She turned to him and chuckled, "I do wonder what amusement the future will bring Darling, I do hope you are prepared~"_

_Just what had he walked into..._

_**-Flashback End-**_

That had been about a month ago and so far while things weren't perfect between them the two had, at least to his knowledge, tried to be fair to one another. He could see Mochi despite her grievances had lowered her guard slightly and Akka in turn while still prone to teasing was slightly more tolerant of her horned counterpart.

He hoped that with a bit more time the two would eventually consider themselves friends, even if neither would openly admit such a thing.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft bop to his head forcing him to focus on the concerned face of Mochi peering down at him.

"Sorry Mochi-chan, can you repeat that?" He asked smiling sheepishly at the pouting giant of a woman, how someone so tall and built could pull off such a cute and adorable look was beyond him.

He just decided to file it away under his apparent thing for taller women.

She huffed but repeated herself, "I said it's time for our training session, there are a few hours before nightfall and we haven't practiced in a bit..." She muttered that last bit quietly knowing it was partly because of her that they hadn't.

She had missed practicing with him, their spars had allowed them to better understand one another and it brought her a bit of joy to have a student pushing her to refine her own techniques to teach him.

She also had another reason for loving their spars that involved handling another spear but now was not the time for that!

He blinked but smiled and nodded, he hadn't had a chance to practice at all recently so now would be a good time to get back into things. Excusing himself from Akka's side he quickly rushed around the cave grabbing their usual training equipment before making his way out leaving the two women behind who swiftly moved to follow him.

Mochi naturally because she was his sparring partner and Akka because she was curious to see how he fared in action, she'd only caught the tail end of his bout with the old boar and she didn't count his first attempt to fight her seeing as she'd held the advantage from the start.

Mochi and Naruto stood across from one another each armed with their wooden training poles while Akka sat sprawled out in the grass to the side but her gaze was locked intently on the combatants before her.

Mochi smiled and adjusted her grip on the wooden shaft, "Since it has been a while since our last match this will be one of our all-out sessions, I want to see if you've slipped anywhere." She held up three fingers, "You can use up to three clones but no more."

He nodded seeing as this was still a part of his training, while Mochi had no issues with his clones she scoffed at the idea of relying on them and so she often instituted limits to how much he could use the technique when they were practicing.

He'd initially been against it given all her advantages over him but seeing that he was improving faster by having to overcome the challenge on his own he'd eventually embraced the practice to an extent.

Without any words, the two quickly fell into their respective stances and began eyeing the other up each waiting for the right moment to strike.

He decided to attack first rather than allow his more experienced opponent to set the terms of the engagement, pushing chakra to his legs he crossed the distance between them easily and went for a rising slash hoping to force her back.

He'd learned from experience that an opening jab didn't always end well...

Towards the side Akka for was overcome by a sudden satisfaction that caused her to grin even if she wasn't exactly sure why.

Mochi's experience wasn't easily outdone and even with his speed, she managed to quickly angle her body out of the way and instead allowed the offending weapon to fly up under her arm before clinching it tightly between her bicep and torso.

She then launched a downward stab at her now trapped opponent her greater size allowing her to strike freely at his body.

Faced with either taking a hit or losing his weapon he decided to release his hold on the wooden shaft and roll of the way just barely avoiding a painful meeting with a dulled but no less painful wooden point that instead dug harmlessly into the soft earth beneath them.

Knowing that being disarmed and within Mochi's attack range he quickly sprung back to his feet and launched himself back just in time to avoid a forward thrust from the horned woman who'd used his own weapon in place of her own that was buried in the earth.

The two were back in their original positions although now he was at a clear disadvantage.

Mochi smirked and pulled her own spear out of the ground before burying his own weapon deep into the earth and stepping forward offering him a challenging look.

The message was clear, if he wanted his weapon back he'd have to get past her first.

He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, attacking her head on was just asking for punishment and physically he was at a major disadvantage since she had greater reach, more mass, and higher natural strength that he wasn't sure he could match even with chakra.

His advantages were his speed and his clones but he didn't want to waste them unless he was sure he could get the most out of them. If he wanted to regain footing he needed his weapon back.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Mochi watched impassively as the smoke cleared behind them as two clones took their place by the original's side, each eyeing up their larger opponent.

"That's two down Naru, I hope they prove worth it." She said and widened her stance mentally preparing herself for the inevitable attack. She knew his clones could only take one solid hit before they popped so she wasn't too worried but she wouldn't underestimate him either knowing he could be crafty when backed into a hard situation.

He grinned and on an unspoken signal the three burst into movement each spacing out and rushing in from a different angle trying to force her to split her attention and create gaps in her guard.

The trio of blondes were upon her within seconds and she was soon playing defense as the three clones tried to pummel her under a barrage of punches and kicks while she attempted to pop them and keep what she believed to be the original from slipping past her.

Gritting her teeth she lunged forward tanking a few hits and grabbed one of the copies by the neck, her larger hand wrapping easily around its throat and before she squeezed instantly popping it within her grip.

Capitalizing on her advantage she quickly slammed one end of the pole into the stomach of the second clone who'd paused slightly at her brutality and had failed to realize the incoming danger before he too was promptly dispelled.

With the two clones gone she could focus on the original who had used his clones sacrifices to make a break for his weapon.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled and swept his feet out from beneath him, sending him tumbling to the ground where she quickly pinned him down, placing herself on his stomach she grabbed his arms and held them above his head leaving him trapped between her thighs.

Mochi grinned, "Submit, Naru."

However, instead of frowning or complaining the blond beneath her instead offered her a mischievous grin in return.

"I made them count." He said cheekily.

She didn't have time to process his words before the whiskered boy beneath her disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving her grasping at air as she tried and failed to understand when the third clone had been made.

Her time was cut short when she felt the dull point of Naruto own spear poke gently against her forehead.

"I'd say this is my win~" He joked tapping her head lightly with the shaft of his weapon.

Mochi was silent for a few moments as she registered her loss before she laughed and nodded, "I suppose it is, but when did you switch with the clone?"

He shook his head and offered her his hand pulling her up, "I never switched, I used all three clones at once and used henge to disguise myself as a stray rock. Once you were fully engaged with my clones I used the distraction to make my way around and get my weapon back."

"Henge? What's that?" She knew of his clones but never once had he mentioned his other techniques.

He rubbed his head sheepishly, "I guess I forgot to show you that one my bad. Its a transformation move that lets me copy the appearance and characteristics of whatever I transform into."

He called upon his chakra and in yet another puff of smoke where there once stood a young blond now stood a second Mochi complete with horns and all.

"Obviously the more familiar I am with the object the better I can copy it, hehe" He flexed his newfound muscle while Mochi inspected his interpretation of her body with her own thoughts and concerns.

Where her thighs really that big?...

"It's pretty good for sneaking arou-don't pinch my ass!" His explanation was promptly interrupted by his girlfriend deciding she needed more a "hands-on" demonstration.

Mochi paid him no mind and continued her inspection, "That feels right..." She continued to fondle and prod at the copy more than content to ignore her copy's rapidly flushing face.

He quickly dropped the disguise and scampered away covering his body up as though scandalized, "That's enough of that!" He protested.

Mochi seemed to snap out of her trance and grinned sheepishly, "Hehe sorry Naru~" She apologized though it sounded less genuine than she'd probably intended it to be

"I don't actually believe you're sorry..." He deadpanned at her which she promptly ignored in favor of swiftly hefting him over her shoulder with a laugh earning a surprised yelp at the sudden displacement.

"Either way, you've won and as such we must celebrate!" She cheered Even if he won through trickery a win was a win after all out in the wilds you used what you had to survive even if it was not always fair.

What exactly did she mean by 'celebrate'? Last time they'd celebrated anything she'd nearly shattered his pelvis not that he was complaining mind you but they weren't exactly alone right now...

As if sensing his thoughts Akka made her presence known walking up to the cheery duo smirking in amusement.

"That was an impressive display Darling, I must admit I regret not offering to challenge you myself, perhaps another time you and I may test ourselves~" She practically purred in anticipation sending shivers down his spine.

He didn't want to fight Akka again any time soon if he could help it... 'fight' being a charitable way to describe the swift beating she'd given him before.

He was not looking forward to a repeat any time soon.

Mochi, however, came to his rescue holding him tighter, "Naru can beat you later, victory must be celebrated first!" She was oddly adamant about this to the point where she didn't even flinch at the other woman's approach drawing both confused and curious glances from the two blondes.

Akka raised a delicate eyebrow, "And just what kind of celebration is this?" She was curious about what had the generally demure woman so riled.

Mochi seemed to debate answering before sighing and cursing to herself, "You may attend and take part though ordinarily such an event it only reserved for master and students." She answered, completely sidestepping the question and beginning the walk back to her cave, dragging Naruto helplessly along with her while a bemused Akka trialed behind.

This she just had to see.

* * *

_***Bang!***_

Naruto and Akka jumped in their seats as Mochi dropped a large makeshift chest down on the ground before them, the worn wood signifying its age.

Upon returning to the cave Mochi had quickly shifted one of the larger hanging furs to reveal a hidden opening in the wall that happened to house the large wooden chest that she'd quickly pried out from its home with ease.

Her natural strength was frightening...

Mochi smiled and began undoing the many bindings that kept the chest closed making the pair wonder just what required so much secrecy on her part given that Mochi wasn't exactly a private person so the need for such protections seemed out of place.

Finally the last of the bindings fell uselessly away and Mochi pried open the lid, the wood sliding away surprisingly smoothly given its age appearance and revealing the contents of the crate to the onlookers.

...Jars?

Jars might not actually have been the best way to describe the wooden containers he would argue they were closer to bottles than genuine jars but their size dwarfed most average bottles and their wooden design made their contents a mystery.

"What exactly are we looking at Mochi-chan?" He asked.

Mochi grinned and pulled out one of the large wooden containers, "It was a tradition for my mother to celebrate major achievements by consuming the juices of a special fruit she gathered from the tallest trees found in the center of the island." She smiled softly at the memory of her mother for a moment before continuing, "She said it was to reward her body for getting her through difficult moments or allowing her to experience heightened satisfaction after overcoming challenges!"

While he was happy to see his girlfriend didn't mourn the passing of her mother much he was still rather wary of whatever this… juice...was exactly.

Akka, on the other hand, seemed openly amused having very quickly formed an idea of just what her rival's mother had probably indulged herself in and had to stifle a few chuckles at the undoubted chaos that would erupt shortly.

"I've only drunk of these fruits twice, once before my mother's passing and the first upon defeating her in combat." She spoke proudly patting her lover on the shoulder, "She passed this onto me and so today we celebrate!"

She turned to Akka, "Since you technically have defeated me you may partake as well." Though the gesture was offered in kindness he could tell Mochi was still slightly miffed about Akka's ambush prior to their little truce.

Akka smiled knowingly but surprisingly didn't retort merely offering her thanks and grabbing a few cups earning an approving nod from the larger woman who set to work cracking open one of the containers for them to enjoy.

He could only watch with growing concern as the two began to pour the now revealed dark yellowish liquid into a series of cups. He was hesitant to drink anything inside of a chest that old but he didn't want to insult her either...

_How bad could one cup really be?_

* * *

_Why was the room spinning?!_

In hindsight, his first sip probably should have clued him in that any amount of whatever that was, wouldn't do him any favors but he'd managed the first cup well enough.

Cups two through four on the other hand...

In his defense, he'd tried to back out of it once his limbs started to tingle but Mochi and to his surprise, Akka had refused to allow him to back out until he'd consumed even more.

"One cup is not a celebration Darling, between the three of us I'm sure we can at least finish a bottle~" She purred happily downing yet another helping of the stuff without concern

"She is right Naru!" Mochi agreed happily her own cup in hand, "Mother could polish off two on her own with little trouble it would be shameful of us to quit now!"

It had only gone downhill from there.

Mochi for all her enthusiasm had quickly succumbed to the fermented liquid and become quite rowdy, cheering at nothing, giggling incessantly, and even apparently burying the hatchet with her main rival chatting animatedly with Akka who listened on with bemusement while nursing her own drink.

Not to say the jungle queen wasn't feeling the effects either as the generally composed woman was sporting a rather healthy flush and was a bit out of it, but of the three she seemed to be faring the best.

With best being used in the loosest way possible.

As for himself well he'd found himself hitting the floor sometime after his fourth cup and was currently trying to reestablish which way was up and which way was down.

"Naruuuuu~"

Mochi's chipper voice managed to pierce his mystery fruit addled mind drawing his attention to the large woman currently crawling on her knees towards him, her normally soft smile replaced by a lopsided grin and a light flush along her cheeks.

"Huh..."

She grinned wider, if that was even possible and pulled him from his prone position drawing him into her lap between her plush thighs his head resting against her sizable bust.

"You didn't finish your drinnnnk!" She whined pitifully with one arm wrapped securely around him while the other gestured to the half-filled cup that'd he only just managed to avoid spilling during his fall.

"I don't think... I should drink anymore..." He moaned trying to keep from passing out.

"Nonsense!" She reached over and grabbed his abandoned drink, "I shall help you~"

In fairness, if he had been in the right mindset he might have noticed her over enthusiastic offer had a bit more to it than he'd assumed.

Mochi downed his drink easily but rather than swallow she tilted his head upwards and mashed her lips against his, prying his mouth open with ease in his less than stable state and allowing the sweet but strong liquid so run down the length of his tongue and the excess remains to spill haphazardly out the corners of his mouth.

Mochi pulled away and giggled to herself at the stupefied expression on her lovers face as he tried and failed to articulate a proper response to her oral attack.

From the sidelines, Akka pouted at the display her flushed cheeks puffing in annoyance and she swiftly made her way over to the sitting duo, her own drink left abandoned as she crawled over.

He was not prepared to find his face smothered between Akka's large chest, the twin orbs pressing pleasantly against his cheeks and leaving only a mop of blond hair peeking out from the very top of her cleavage.

"No fair, I want to share a drink with Darling too!" The Jungle Queen whined glaring petulantly at a bemused Mochi who laughed and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Too bad~"

Akka frowned and quickly snatched the blond from the crimson female's grasp, planting him firmly between her own legs as she quickly pulled him into a fierce kiss of her own, once again leaving him breathless while her own fleshy appendage danced within the cavern created by their dueling tongues.

"Mwah~"

Akka smiled as she released his mouth with a wet pop delighting in the aftertaste of both her Darling and the intoxicating beverage mixing together and causing her face to burn even more as her generally pale skin practically began to glow in the dim light of the cave..

Mochi pouted and glared at her blond rival who met her gaze with bemusement as she ran her hands all over their mutual object of affection.

"Don't hog him!" Mochi pawed at the tipsy borderline drunk female in front of her who scooted just out of range, childishly sticking her tongue at the larger girl.

"No, he likes me more anyway~" Akka teased, running her tongue against the boy's whiskered cheeks sending shivers down his spine, "Isn't that right Darling?~"

Mochi bristled, "That's bullshit! I'm his favorite!"

**~Lemon Warning~**

"Oh really?" Akka sent a tipsy but challenging look towards her rival, "Then let's settle this once and for all then~"

Naruto gasped as Akka ceased her roaming across his chest and instead began to grind her palm against the crotch of his pants, her delicate hands rubbing against the thin material just hard enough to create a pleasurable friction but not enough to hurt him or send him over the edge just yet.

"Since Darling is much too kind to pick either one of us on his own..." She mercilessly ripped through the material of his shorts and undergarments instantly freeing his now growing member from its confines and taking it gently into her hand to begin pumping the organ softly running her fingers over the rapidly swelling flesh, "Then we'll try a more impartial judge~"

Her gaze never left her rivals, slit golden eyes locking with smoldering crimson.

"A contest~" She grinned as she felt her lover hardening under her ministrations, her gentle hand working him over expertly despite her less than stable state while she gently ran her claws over his now pulsing shaft adding a bit of thrill to the experience.

Mochi watched with a heavy blush as her main competitor turned her normally bullish lover into putty, a toy to be molded and used as she saw fit.

"Whoever makes him cum more wins, simple~" She purred.

The challenge was set and the terms were clear... but would she rise to the occasion?

Mochi glanced between the huffing blond who'd more or less been resigned to being Akka's plaything and the Jungle Queen herself who stared smugly at her, basking in the small moans and groans of pleasure from the youth jostling and whining in her grasp.

Had she been in a proper state of mind she would have declined, hell if she'd had one less drink she might still have declined but now...

"I accept your challenge!"

Akka laughed and nodded in approval, "Very good but a contest must have rules!"She slowed her ministrations "We go in turns, no interrupting each other and no outside substances to make it fair."

Mochi nodded those terms were acceptable to her.

Akka smiled, "Then may the best woman win~"

Naruto through his moans tried to speak up in his own defense, "Don't I get a say in this?!" He huffed.

Akka laughed and squeezed his member tighter taking no hidden amount of joy in his hazy pleasured state, "Not this time Darling, I do hope your prepared because I don't plan on losing~"

She smiled savagely as he shot his first round all over her hand coating the digits with his essence and scoring her the first point.

"Even if I have to ring you dry~"

He lamented that maybe having two rivals for girlfriends wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

He would have complained more if he hadn't been promptly scooped up by a heavily blushing but no less determined and more importantly topless Mochi who was equally as driven not to lose the impromptu contest.

"Wait Mochi hold on I'm still senstiv-ahhh!"

Mochi, of course, paid him no mind and without warning had promptly buried the still twitching flesh stick between her large crimson mounds, rolling and kneading her dense tit flesh over and around the rod enveloping it in the almost unnatural warmth she emitted given her size.

He groaned at the sensation as his still twitching cock was slapped around by the globes of flesh and he hissed in pleasure whenever one of her hardened nipples shifted and prodded against him, the contrast made even more distinct when compared to the doughy nature of her bountiful breasts.

Mochi grinned triumphantly as the rod sandwiched between her boobs began to pulse violently and she outright cheered when the feeling of warm cum splattered between her valley, some of which managed to spurt up and out of the pillow like confines and covering her chest in a warm layer of gooey cum.

_One point to her._

Akka smirked and pulled the blond back to her side her own body now topless exposing her own breasts to the cool air, "Don't celebrate too early now there is still plenty of time left~" She hummed.

She set their lover along the floor and with ease slid her body down along his own, running her tongue over his chest and abs before making it down to her prize grasping it lovingly in her hands, "It's good to see you can still go on Darling~"

Despite his supposed fatigue, she was thrilled to see that his cock had not softened in the slightest instead standing proudly as if more than willing to wear out the oncoming storm as it were.

Akka smirked and began trailing soft kisses along the engorged member, her soft pouty lips marking a path all the way down the length before she used her tongue to lick all the way back up to the tip coating him in own fluids and sampling the leftover cum from his prior round. She felt herself growing increasingly wet as his thighs shuddered and bucked underneath her and smiled as the twitching organ managed to slap gently against her face as if demanding more attention.

Who was she to decline~

He groaned as she swirled her tongue against the tip of his cock, her lips resting upon its head while she looked up at him with half-lidded bedroom eyes set his blood aflame. She smirked around his member and with practiced ease set herself to work cramming more and more of his cock into her mouth not once taking her eyes off him even as he felt himself slide into the tight cavern of her throat.

It was downright criminal to be that sexy.

She held him there allowing his flexing throat muscles to constrict and expand against his length her slick walls massaging every each of him while her tongue coiled and uncoiled around whatever she couldn't fit ensuring maximum pleasure.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for her to secure herself another point and he felt her practically purring around his cock as ropes of fresh cum were fired directly down her throat before she finally released his now fully clean member with a wet pop.

_Two points to Akka._

"Mouuu..." Mochi whined at the satisfied grin on her rivals face and pounced on him immediately pushing Akka to the side who rolled her eyes at the impatient woman but moved to the side to watch.

Mochi grinned and placed herself atop of him stretching out her body to fully encompass his own while she properly set him up down below.

He felt her take hold of his softening member and slide it between her thighs shifting her now ruined underwear to the side and so his cock could rest right against her moist pussy lips that kissed and sucked against his length as though trying to draw him into its embrace.

Rather than do that however Mochi used her strength to push herself up and down in a manner resembling pushups grinding their sexes together and earning a pleasured gasp from her as with every move as she rolled her hips. His once more hardened member sawing delightfully against her nethers and coating his own hips with her dripping arousal.

At this point, it took only moments for him to cum again coating her inner thighs with yet another jet of cream and scoring her a second point once again and evening out the score.

_Two to two._

Before Akka could make a move he rolled and stood up on shaky legs.

"Stop!" He panted swatting away any grabby hands and taking a seat a few feet away "I need a break or I think I'm going to lose feeling in my legs..." He prided himself on his stamina but being passed around like that was a bit much even for him.

Mochi and Akka huffed, "But we need a winner I refuse to lose to an overgrown cat" Mochi glared at her rival who glared right back.

"Darling, you can't expect me to believe this oaf is my equal can you?" Akka sneered.

He was having none of it, however, "If you both are so determined to prove who's better than let's change the contest." He leveled a challenging look to the two who were curious about his suggestion, "You two against each other, first to cum loses."

Inwardly he cackled at their confused and downright embarrassed expressions, their mutual distaste for each other would force them to back down this little contest would stop and he'd get a moment to rest before he died from overuse.

Win-win in his mind.

The two were silent as they considered the proposal and maybe had they been in clearer head space they would both have just ended it here but to their current state...

It made a lot of sense... after all that would prove who was better...wouldn't it?

They glanced at one another and both saw a challenging glint in the other's eyes that told them all they needed to know, the terms were agreeable and the challenge was accepted.

He could only watch in disbelief when rather than throwing in the towel, the two instead threw themselves at one another in a tangle of limbs caressing and groping whatever they could get their hands on.

This might have been a mistake in hindsight...

Akka and Mochi rolled along the floor engaged in a passionate but simultaneously competitive kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance as they tried to subdue their rivals own wet appendage and take full control. Even as they waged war with their tongues their hands were by no means idle and the two latched onto the others plump read ends, kneading the fleshly buns between their fingers and even offering sharp slaps that echoed throughout the cave mixing in with the grunts, growls, and moans.

Between them, bare breasts pushed and slapped against one another bulging out like mushrooms as the two pushed their chests forward seeking to overcome the other in every way possible. The meaty whack of tit flesh against tit flesh entered the sexual symphony created by their bodies and the slight sting of their hardened nipples sliding and pushing against their rival pair only spurred them to push and roll harder than before.

Both broke from their heated kiss to gasp and glare as thighs brushed against soaked sexes their tangled legs having settled firmly underneath their individual clothing but the two refused to back down and tried to press their advantage, sawing their legs harder against each other clothed pussy each hoping to bring the other to the edge first.

From his position as a spectator, he could only watch as their faces scrunched up in concentration each doing her best to hold off the oncoming tide and bring her opponent off, both whispering harsh words into the others ear as the continued their frantic pushing and grinding.

Part of him debated on interrupting but he couldn't deny he wanted to see how this would end.

Mochi growled as she felt her legs begin to tremble a sign of her incoming release but grinned when she felt her rival's legs begin to do the same, the friction between them wearing on her just as much as herself.

Reaching down she grasped one of the dense orbs of flesh pressing against her own and pulled it up and took the bright pink nipple of her opponent into her mouth just as their shared lover had done to her before. Latching onto the hardened nub like a starved babe she sucked and licked at the sensitive bundle of flesh with a sense of victory flooding through her as Akka wailed in pleasure at the unexpected move.

That feeling of victory drained when Akka, in turn, did the same pulling one of her darkened teets into her own warm cavern biting the nub softly and rolling it between her sharp teeth sending new waves of ecstasy running through her. The two were now more intimately locked than before as the ground against one another and moaned erotically around the dense orbs of flesh currently occupying their mouths and it wouldn't be long before a winner was crowned.

At least that would have happened if at the last second the two hadn't mutually broken apart pushing the other away tightly clenching their thighs to hold back their own release and beat the infuriating fire burning in their loins back down.

They huffed while slowly but surely the heat in their loins receded just enough from them to breathe and the two returned to glaring at one another annoyed that they'd been forced to back off.

"You don't know when to quit do you." Akka growled.

"Neither do you." Mochi barked her body tense as they held their gaze on one another in the case of a surprise attack.

"Then one final push, no running." Akka purred spreading her legs and removing her now completely soaked and useless undergarments, tossing them over to their mutual lover with a wink and revealing her glistening sex to the world, "If you think you can handle it that is~"

Mochi blushed at the brazen action seemingly finding a brief moment of clarity in the haze of their drunken encounter but her pride overwrote her embarrassment after a moment she copied her rival in discarding her similarly useless coverings and exposing herself.

"I won't lose." She affirmed.

Akka smiled, "We'll see~"

On some unknown signal, the two began to scoot closer to one another, each sure to keep her legs open as if to avoid showing any weakness of hesitation even as they slid their legs together and found themselves nearly eye to eye they remained steadfast.

Between them, liquid arousal drooled messily from waiting cunts, dripping onto the stone floor and mixing together while their pussies sat mere inches away from one another quivering in anticipation. Their locked eyes searching for any hint of weakness, maybe even hoping that one of them would pull away but neither showed any sign of doing such a thing.

And so if they wouldn't move back then they'd have to push forward!

_***Splat!***_

Both Akka and Mochi moaned loudly throwing their heads to the sky as pussy met pussy, the wet slap of their individual sexes colliding sending shivers of something sinful down their spines that nearly set them off right there but they managed to hold on.

If only just barely...

They centered themselves quickly and without delay reared back and launched themselves forward again, once more colliding with a meaty smack that reverberated through the cave as they repeated the action over and over again, each letting out moans and wails as their heated sexes rubbed and slapped against their rivals.

Powerful arms acted as braces for every clash while the two used their pelvises like battering rams, occasionally the two would pause their slapping to settle into a fierce wet grind as if trying to devour the other female before breaking away and repeating the cycle.

Seeking an advantage the two sat up once more bringing their heaving chests together mutually hissing at the sensation of hardened nipple stabbing into hardened nipple but if anything that only caused them to buck against each other harder, while above their quarreling cunts bouncing breasts slapped and flattened in a contest of their own.

Akka growled as she stared into the exhausted yet somehow still defiant expression of her horned rival and to her shame felt a small amount of respect and admiration for the larger female that was testing her body.

It appears she was wrong to think the girl was merely a walking doormat...

Mochi scowled as she glared down at the annoyed but slightly elated expression on the blonds face and to her own quiet annoyance she was actually impressed by the slightly smaller female shoving against her.

She wasn't as much of a coward as she'd come to believe...

Their bumping and grinding slowed to a gentle rubbing as they took a moment to breathe and eye each other up. Neither really feeling that same competitive edge they'd held prior, instead silently contemplating their opponent in a new light.

"Having fun~" Akka teased while she rocked against her rival softly who nearly pouted turning her head trying to hide her embarrassment at the whole situation as though she wasn't currently leg locked with the smaller female.

"...Maybe..." She conceded quietly earning a laugh from the Jungle Queen who then turned to their silent spectator.

"How about you Darling~" She purred and bucked her hips slightly harder earning a small gasp from Mochi, "Are you have fun watching your two women rolling around like bitches in heat fighting for you~"

She barely held in a laugh when he blushed at her crude language but smiled seeing his previously softened cock standing once more at attention pulsing angrily in their direction...

_Hmm, that gave her a wonderful idea~_

Mochi yelped when Akka suddenly toppled them over her back hitting the cool stone below while her rival straddled her waist, she was about to protest thinking she'd been tricked but there was no malice in the soft expression of the lioness that caused her to pause.

She shuddered when the feeling of another slick cunt grinding against hers returned her own hips unconsciously responding in turn, sending waves of pleasure through both and reigniting the heat that had once again been building within.

Fighting through the pleasure Akka turned back to their lover who now had a full unobstructed view of their mating pussies and shook her ass towards him beckoning him over.

"Darling~" She whispered but it sounded like thunder in his ears, "Come join us~"

He was already there before he'd even registered that he'd moved.

Akka grinned and Mochi flushed at having him so close while the two grinding against each other, their thighs having been coated in a messy mixture of their own secretions that glistened in the light framing their burning nether lips.

"Come now don't be shy~" Akka raised her hips slightly disconnecting them briefly with a wet pop, "They belong to you~"

Catching her hint he slowly slid his member between the two momentarily losing himself in the feeling of the two burning and drooling twats caressing his length while the two females purred and moaned respectively at the sensation of their lovers twitching meat rubbing against their aroused sexes.

For a brief moment, the three just sat motionlessly taking it all in before coming back to their senses.

Having had time to recover, he was the first to snap out of it and without hesitation he began to saw his length between the two his cock sliding back and forth between their folds while the tip was massaged by their hardened clits that rolled and slid around his member.

The two beneath him weren't idle however and had quickly resumed their fevered grinding taking new pleasure in their latest addition their hands clasped tightly as their lover ground his member against them. Without prompting the two mashed their lips together with their moaning now muffled by the mouth of the other.

A new symphony of pleasured moans, groans, grunts, and slapping sexes filled the cave as three for a brief moment became one.

Naruto groaned when the two beneath him broke apart and wailed to the heavens while below he felt torrents of boiling lady cum splatter against his cock and thighs as the releases they'd been holding back finally bested them and practically drenched the floor below. He could feel their cunts quiver around him as they discharged smaller spurts around him and at one another before finally falling still.

He sighed and went to pull out but a sharp press from both of them halted his movement and he began to sweat at their shared expression of lust.

"Darling/Naru~"

"More!"

"...Have mercy?"

"No/No!"

They'd wake up the following morning sore but oddly content.

_Maybe this really was paradise..._

* * *

**AN. Chapter Complete!**

**As I said before this is the final chapter of Trials of Paradise and to everyone who stuck around and read it I'm super grateful and I can't thank you enough! With this b****eing a sudden and abrupt ending, I know not everyone is going to be happy but I really wanted to get this done so we could move on to the eventual replacement for this story. I'm very well aware plot points didn't get answered and Mochi and Akka settled stuff really quickly and the lemon wasn't as detailed as I usually make them (in part because it was done a bit differently to how I usually do them) but I think it still offers a decent enough conclusion.**

**Anyway there isn't a lot to say here so this will be a shorter authors note, but I do want to say that there is another update coming with this chapter that I ask that you read because it contains a question that will decide how the redo will work and I want to give people a chance to leave their thoughts and opinions. **

**Thank you again and I'll see you all soon!**


	7. QuestionUpdate

**Hello again! **

**So I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Trials of Paradise and I have to say I really appreciate every one of you who stuck around and enjoyed it be it for the characters themselves or their NSFW activities. Either way, I just had to take a moment to say a massive thank you regardless.**

**So moving on, I mentioned in the last update that Trials would undergo a rewrite/redo because I was not really content with some things regarding the story itself, mainly because of how limiting the setting was and how it was originally written as a one shot kinda screwed some stuff up which I take full ownership of.**

**I have had plenty of time to go over my ideas and I wanted to pose a final question to you all before I really begin writing anything since I ended up actually scrapping my old plan for the redo/reimagining of the story.**

**I am currently trying to decide between taking the concept (NarutoXMonster/non-human girl) and turning into a sort of monster of the week oneshot style meaning that every chapter is a different scenario with a different girl (with maybe some crossover depending on the setting)**

**So, for example, chapter 1 might be: NarutoXDemon-girl **

**Then chapter 2 might be: NarutoXLamia-girl**

**And so on and so forth, the reason I'm thinking about this is because it allows for the exploration of a lot of different characters without any need for set up and so the story can technically end wherever the reader wants or if for some reason I don't continue the story than every story is pretty self-contained and can be read to completion in a manner of speaking.**

**I know some people like the continuing storyline and seeing the characters live and interact with one another but given the type of story this will be (Lemons again) others might not care too much.**

**The other option is, of course, something similar to this where everything is done in one world and characters will be constant throughout granted I still plan to create more isolated chapters but there would be a semblance of plot connecting the smut.**

**Right now I'm currently leaning towards the series of one-shots but I thought I would ask you all for your opinions first before I did any writing so please let me know which you would prefer! If I get no feedback then I'll just go with whichever option I end up liking more but then you aren't allowed to yell at me if you don't like it since you didn't say anything!**

**(You'll still do it though… lol)**

**Anyway, that's pretty much it from me in regards to this story, one last update will go live informing people when the new story is up so don't unfollow/unfavorite just yet because you'll be able to find out ASAP when the new one is live if you don't follow me.**

**I will be leaving this story up on the off chance you ever want to come back to it so no fear and I will also be answering any questions you might have had on the future of the story had it continued so if there is something specific you were dying to know PM me or leave the question in a review and I will answer it (Which will also show up in your PMs so check there)**

**Anyway later everyone Carnage out!**


	8. Exciting News

**Hello, my dear perverted readers, I have missed you all!**

**I know it has been a while since we last spoke and I'm sure none of you are happy to see another update that isn't story content but I have some news you all might appreciate but first, let's talk about the last update. So, if you have read the last post I made I asked you all if you would prefer a series of one-shots or an actual story and you all were kind enough to give me your thoughts.**

**It was pretty much unanimous you all wanted a full story with a plot, recurring characters, development, and all that jazz. Which didn't surprise me too much but I did think it would be more 50/50 rather than the almost unanimous decision that it was.**

**So I took a bit of time to think of how I could tell a story that wasn't super serious given the premise and but still allowed for the freedom and wiggle room for me to do as I pleased without breaking too much. Eventually, I had an idea and so I of course got to writing.**

**But I thought it would be good to get some feedback on it before I fully commit to something on the chance that people don't like it. I'm aware that what a writer might think is a good or fun idea isn't exactly what everyone else might think is a good idea and that getting fresh pairs of eyes on a project can be really helpful.**

**So because you have all been super supportive and patient I will be uploading a teaser of the first chapter here for you all to see and give me your feedback! **

**Before that though there are a couple of things I want to make clear about this new story so please bear with me!**

**#1. This story is a completely separate thing from trials, essentially its own story not tied at all tied to trials other than in the major similarities in regards to the romantic premise. Because of this, the story might initially seem foreign since as the readers you'll lack context but I hope to build the world up as we go to create some fun moments and interesting plotlines. **

**#2. This story won't be taking place in the Naruto universe. With trials, I got a few reviews wondering if other Naruto characters would show up and my answer was always a pretty firm no. Setting it in Naruto's world brought a bunch of expectations that had no real place in this story and so I hope to mitigate that with this!**

**#3. Even though this will be a more concrete story I still want to stress that it would be a side project, one that will be updated somewhat sporadically.**

**I also want to note that this is just one idea that I ended up working on and I do genuinely encourage people to leave their honest thoughts. If you don't like the premise, don't like the characters, the setting, etc then tell me. If the response is mostly negative then I'll scrap it and go back to the drawing board but if people like it then I'll keep working at it. A lot of stuff like names and character appearances are subject to change but I think they still offer a good enough idea of how the story will progress.**

**I'll be uploading the teaser later today because I have to head out for part of the day but this leaves a bit of time for people to read this and hopefully set some expectations!**

**Thank you all again and I'll see you all later!**


	9. The End

**So… this is it.**

**This is the last update to Trials of Paradise that will ever go up in regards to this story, or future stories and I have to say it feels kinda melancholic to write this but it must be done. I want to, as always, say that I do genuinely from the bottom of my heart appreciate everyone who took the time to read this story. Regardless of if you ever reviewed/favorited/followed the story just taking the time to read it through means a lot to me!**

**I learned quite a bit writing this and as sill and smutty as this story was it still something I made and so, in turn, I can't realy feel ambivalent to ending it. I also can't understate how happy it made me to see you guys come to love these characters, especially Mochi and Akka considering they were OCs and I know it can be hard to get invested in those kinds of characters. It always made me excited when someone would tell me how much they loved those two!**

**But it's time to move onto bigger and hopefully better things! The rewrite has officially gone up and so this story is now finished.**

**You all responded really well to the new version I temporarily put up and so I hope that means this story will start off strong and carry that momentum forward into the future!**

**The new Fic is a Crossover (since it can't really be called a purely Naruto story if we are being honest haha)**

**"The Hero's Journey" is the title, not super original but my strength has never been titles and summaries so I'm sorry I lack a ton of creativity in that area, please forgive me lol. You can find it on my page or you can try your luck seeing if it shows up in the sea of crossover fics.**

**I'm going to miss this story but it will remain up for anyone who is interested in reading it or coming back to it at some point in the future!**

**Thank you all again!**


End file.
